


Prestige Isn't all that Matters

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Foursomes, M/M, Multi, m-rated, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade





	1. Finally getting somewhere

_This is a requested story for_ **The Forgotten Reader** _, I am sorry it is taking so long. It is hard to get into writing between assessments but I am plodding along and will hopefully get it all done_

* * *

 

"Are you sure you are alright, Bro? I know you planned ahead and prepared everything before leaving the Farm but…"

"Yes Clay, don't worry about me. How is dad taking it?" Desmond had his mobile phone on his thigh while using loudspeaker as he went through papers to make certain he had everything. He sitting in front of the main office, around him a few students who were here a day early for sport practice or to use the schools equipment eyed him curiously as they walked through the hall and with noses turned up. A commoner in a rich University.

Some stood around pretending to talk to each other while listening in to his possibly gossip worthy conversation, through their lashes they eyed his cheap white jumper. Feeling their eyes Desmond reached up and tugged his hood further down his face.

"How do you think he is taking it?"

"With burning disappointment and rage." Desmond spoke confidently as he sorted the papers back into his folder.

"Correct, mother is trying to persuade him that it is a good idea for you to do this course… but Willy is a little mad at her too for helping you pay for your apartment."

"Of course he is, tell mother I am thankful for everything and I will call her as often as I can."

"No problem, I should get back to work. Got a horse brought into the ranch by some butler that a rich kid no longer wanted, bastard's father wanted to put the beautiful mare down to save money. Good thing the old man found out about her and bought her rather cheaply, she is the most beautiful horse, will breed well with Assassin."

"Oi, who gave you permission to breed my horse?"

"Bye Bro!" At Clay's singsong tone the phone went dead, Desmond sighed deeply in annoyance and tucked his phone into his jean's pocket making the small groups around him disperse, when the eyes were gone he relaxed and pulled off his hood. He held his folder against his legs and looked around once again at his wristwatch, he had been here for almost an hour waiting. Stupid him for thinking things will go smoother if he came earlier… the women in the offices did tell the headmaster he was here right?

"Mr Miles, come in please." Finally. Desmond lifted his backpack and put one strap over his shoulder. Nervously he entered and bowed to the old man behind the desk, "I apologize for the wait, one of my wards was causing trouble with a couple of the others this morning and I had to… oh but you don't want this story. Your papers please."

Nodding his head meekly, Desmond placed the folder on the desk and the man went over them. The young man looked at the old man with amazement, he had a blind eye that looked like it was damaged in a fight.

"I used to be a soldier." The man said without looking up, nervously Desmond cleared his throat and resisted in tucking his hands into his jumper. "Sit down boy."

Quickly Desmond sat in the offered seat and waited with a jiggle of his leg nervously as time ticked by, was the man going to accept his requested degree courses?

"You wish to do degree levels in Journalism, and Business, then a certificate in Digital-audio… along with the other main classes? Is that all correct?" The old man looked impressed that Desmond was willing to take on so many courses and didn't seem to believe it.

"Yes sir."

"Well you have the school marks and letters from teachers voicing your dedication to work, which makes me certain you can handle it all. I will have your courses filed, a timetable will be at the front desk tomorrow morning." The old man sent an email, "Bear with me, I will have a map faxed with the required rooms marked so you can get used to your surroundings."

"Thank you so much sir." Desmond sighed and felt tension flow from his shoulders; the man chuckled while going through the files on Desmond's personal life.

"A farm boy huh? I bet your parents are proud of you going out into the world and succeeding in gaining entry to such a renowned school."

"My mother is… not my father."

"Oh? If you have trouble with your father I will be happy to help." The man spoke gently catching Desmond by surprise, he didn't expect that.

"Thank you sir, I hope nothing will happen for you to have to interfere… my mother and cousin trying to change his mind and keep him at home."

"Ah, the map is here." The man waited for his fax machine to stop spitting out the paper and handed it to Desmond, using a red pen he circled other important areas like the library, his office, car-parks, entrances, and the café. "Welcome to the University life, Mr Miles. I hope you enjoy it and make a life out of what you learn here."

"Thank you sir." Desmond stood and began to leave while the man stored the file into his large metal cupboards.

"Call me Al Mualim my boy."

Nodding in understanding Desmond left and examined the map, he walked down the walls following the map perfectly and found the Digital-Audio room first. He peered through the open door and almost grinned, it was full of computers and different instruments. Not something found often where he grew up, this was far more superior then his makeshift studio in the back of the barn along with his cheap laptop.

School didn't start officially until tomorrow but already a group of students sat inside together tweaking at sounds they had made with instruments to make an amazing remix song, one young teenager of Syrian nationality facing the door and working by himself smiled cheerfully and stood up to greet.

"You're going to be a new kid this year too?"

"Yes, I am Desmond." The teenage boy shook Desmond's hand happily with both of his.

"Kadar, when we start classes you want to team up with me or are you more of a lone music maker?"

"I will be happy to make a team, I have much to learn and it is better in a group." The boy looked so happy, he slapped his hand on the back of Desmond's and returned to his work. Did Kadar already have a job in the industry making music or did he just want to learn what he could before anything started?

Not wanting to distract the students Desmond went off to check out the journalism room, peering in he raised a brow, the few person inside had a laptop on their lap while sitting in armchairs around coffee table and not even looking at each other. It did not feel like a classroom but more like a comfortable coffee area or an actual business.

One man who looked just like Kadar but older, slightly bearded on his chin and with a deep frown spotted him when looking up to give his eyes a rest from the screen, he gave Desmond an almost dangerous glare making him back away quickly and leave them to their business. He searched for the business room and got halted in the hall by a fight between a student and teacher, not a physical one but it seemed close to it.

"Altair stop it this instant, Ezio don't you start too! I will have to inform Al Mualim about this!" A teacher who must have been here today to oversee students prepping for tomorrow yelled out, the student must be a senior.

"Go ahead old man!" Desmond flinched when a man who also looked like a Syrian stomped out and shoved him to the side making him stumble, the man's ember eyes examined him swiftly. "Out of my way, trash."

Backing away Desmond almost shrunk in on himself and got ready to flinch back to avoid a possible punch, something he started to do when his father got mad to weaken the pain of a blow. If he dared to dodge his father it would end up worse then before. The man seemed to notice the reaction and frowned in disgust as he thought Desmond was simply terrified of him.

"Filthy weakling." He stomped away with the angry bearded teacher calling out after him, a brunette man with his long hair in a ponytail stood in the doorway giving a small smirk at the scene, quickly Desmond rushed away to find the business room and then sports room and see what equipment they had. He felt a shiver as the longhaired man eyed his back the whole time, there was a burn in his eyes that Desmond didn't recognise.

There was nothing eventful in Business class, there was only two people there. So Desmond trekked to the sports area, which he found to be larger and in many different rooms.

'Bows? Seriously they have an archery range here?' Desmond blinked in awe and walked to the ranges door to watch the one man inside, everyone else seemed more interested in the sword fighting, kick boxing, and swimming. To them archery was probably boring and they couldn't pull out a bow and arrow in the middle of a bar fight.

The man fired an arrow cleanly into the centre of the target making Desmond release a faint sound of amazement. That caught the man's attention and he turned his dark eyes to Desmond, "Who are you?"

"I… am Desmond, I will be attending this school by tomorrow. Why are you the only one shooting a bow?"

"Not a popular sport. Some new students come to check it out but they always lose interest after a time." The man spoke very calmly and polite, but beneath it all was an antisocial tone that Desmond could just hear. It was like this younger man was actually telling Desmond to piss off if he wasn't interested.

"My cousin owns a bow, he won't let me touch it though…" The half Native look at him curiously at that, "I would like to learn…"

"Connor." They shook hands; Connor judged Desmond's height and arms before going into the armoury to pull out another bow. "Here, right size for you and good to learn with."

"Oh… you're teaching me?" Connor nodded slightly and gestured over Desmond to a different target while holding a small quiver. Gently Connor strapped a wrist brace around Desmond's left arm and then showed how to hold the weapon properly and aiming.

"You are a fast learner." Connor spoke with a small lift in his voice, he seemed pleased about Desmond and his progress, and this made him seem to suddenly like Desmond. His dark eyes flashed behind at the range entrance.

"Hey Connor, you made a new friend with the common boy already? I should have known you two would hit it off, damn I am jealous." The longhaired man entered followed by Altair, the man that glared at him in the Journalism classroom, and finally Kadar. The last ones eyes lit up.

"Desmond!" Kadar skipped over making the glarer look surprised, "Are you going to learn archery from Connor? He is really good."

"Yes, are you all leaving?" Desmond removed the arm brace while Connor cleaned up; Kadar nodded his head vigorously and looked behind him at the others.

"This is Altair, Ezio, and my older brother Malik." Desmond swallowed nervously and nodded to each one, Altair looked him up and down with a sour look.

"You know this trash?" Kadar gave Altair a look that said 'don't be mean' which Altair scoffed at.

"Yeah, he is going to be in the Certificate course for Digital-Audio and promised to tag-team with me." Kadar looked happy as he linked arms with Desmond making Malik twitch in annoyance and Desmond shy away, "Are you taking any other classes Desmond?"

"Ah, Degrees in Journalism and Business." The others all looked at Desmond with slight annoyance, except Ezio who grinned widely.

"Really? Malik is in Jou…"

"He probably knows that Kadar, we all saw him peeping about the classrooms." Kadar looked at Altair with a kicked puppy look before going silent, Malik glared at Altair at the tone used on his little brother but said nothing. Already Desmond could tell there was a bad history between the two, yet they were still friends, if friends was what you could call them.

"I-I should go. Thank you Connor for the lesson, I want to learn more about a-archery while I am here… um…?" Damn, his stutter was returning. That only happened when his stress levels were getting high.

"I will teach you." Connor nodded politely and with a small quirk of his lips, understanding Desmond's unsaid question. The half Native didn't want to throw away the chance of someone else using the range with him. It was more fun with other people.

"Thank you so much… g… good bye…" Desmond shook Kadar, Ezio and Connor's hands then bowed his head nervously to the others, he rushed out of the range while tightly holding his backpack strap in a hand. In the distance he could hear Malik telling Kadar to stay away from 'that bum' only to get a loud disagreeing whine as a reply.

 

* * *

 

"Welcome Desmond Miles, I heard good things from the pub you worked at and your interviewer. This is not just a 'pub' however but a Nightclub and will be a bit harder and much more crowded. But I'm sure you can learn and handle it."

"Thank you sir." Desmond followed the Bad Weather manager through the nightclub; it was filled with dancing people and drunks stumbling through the constantly moving crowd. The manager took him out the back and got Desmond into a bartender's uniform, he tucked up the sleeves of his white shirt to his elbows and made certain the vest was perfect. It felt a little tight and clung to his torso a little more than he would like, but the manager seemed to think it was perfect.

After everything was all right he was sent out the front to join the current bartender, the man looked over at him with an annoyed expression. "Stick with simple orders and what you are a hundred precent certain you can make."

Tightening his lips Desmond nodded and got to checking out the bar to learn what he could, if he needed anything he will just ask the other man. He worked late into the night enduring catcalls from women and men alike, and violent drunks that the bouncers took care of one at a time.

By the end of his shift he went out the back, clocked his time and changed into his normal clothing again, he folded his new uniform into his backpack and nodded to the Manager, "Thank you sir, I will be back tomorrow night."

"Thank you for the hard work tonight."

Quickly Desmond rushed out the back door and jogged through the streets until he reached the taxi pickup, his apartment was a few blocks from the University, but too far for the Nightclub to walk and he did not know the directions yet to ride his motorbike. A taxi pulled up beside him and he told his address while sitting in the back seat.

It felt like an age until the taxi arrived at his place, the two room apartment he had been staying at for the past two days and possibly will for a long time into the future. "Thank you." Desmond gave the man his money before rushing off to climb the three flights of stairs, he rather them then the elevator. He only planned to take the elevator if he was with a large load of groceries.

Unlocking his door while panting he entered and sigh, it wasn't lavish and in a terrible area but it was a place to stay. And even though it was a bad area there was less possible to have things stolen, because why would there be anything valuable here?

Sighing Desmond placed his backpack on the end of the bed in the second room before returning to his small kitchen slash living room, turning on the cheap TV he sat on the kitchen bench stool and watched some news. The images fuzzed and voices cracked with the bad reception but it was better than no TV like he suffered back at The Farm, the only way he saw anything what when he and Clay snuck over to Shaun's and Rebecca's shared flat just on the border of good reception, and that was rare as the two were always away at work or college.

Rubbing his sore eyes Desmond switched the TV off and pulled out cheap microwavable meals from his fridge while taking out another from his freezer to let it defrost for tomorrow's dinner. He heated his meal for six minutes and devoured the spaghetti with a starved hunger.

Once finished he threw away the unwanted rubbish and decided on what he desired to take to snack on for University tomorrow. Well it wasn't really much like a University they just called it one because people could come and take degrees, but it was more of another school for people aged eighteen to thirty who want to expand their knowledge more. It is a school for children of celebrities, rich kids and top of the class cadets in the defence forces.

Desmond was lucky to even get past the front door let alone to speak with Al Mualim, he was for the first time in his life thankful for his father beating perfection into him. All his classes back home in all his schools were high marks, but Desmond had felt it all useless if he was just taming horses and teaching inconsiderate kids how to ride ponies. He wanted something else, a life built by his own hands and not the swinging ones of his father.

Yawning Desmond walked into his room and fell into his bed, he had checked out where the car parks were on the map. Maybe he will ride his motorbike to school tomorrow.


	2. Sleepy Desmond

Pulling into the car parking area, Desmond arrived almost at the same time as Ezio. The Italian watched Desmond pull up in the motorbike area while checking out the growling bike, and then joined him with a large flirty like grin when Desmond pulled off his helmet.

"Hello, Desmond wasn't it?"

"Y-yes hello Ezio." Ezio's eyes brightened at his name and walked with Desmond inside, they went into the same classroom making Desmond feel a bit shy. The newest student sat at the back instantly and Ezio was just in front of him. The others of the group Desmond met yesterday came in with different expressions and sat around Ezio and Desmond.

Altair looked as sour as ever but didn't even look or say a word to the others, Malik looked ten times grumpier and Kadar looked like he got out of the bed wrong, there was no sign of the young teen's smiles from yesterday. The two brothers obviously were not morning people and so was Altair, only Desmond and Ezio seemed perfectly normal.

And also Connor who walked into the room with hands folded oddly against his chest, he sat beside Desmond after a small greeting and a nervous look.

"Morning Desmond."

"Morning Connor. Did you come here early or late?"

"Early, bow practice…" The dark skinned man pulled out his books for the lesson and put the text book between him and Desmond, "I guess you haven't got this yet."

"Oh, thank you." The teacher walked in and spotted Desmond in the back speaking with Connor, the two young men looked up when the older man cleared his throat and they listened with full attention to his words.

Peering around, Desmond wondered why new and old students were all in the same class. Was it because there were only a few students in the entire school?

 

* * *

 

It was lunch break and Desmond felt a twist in his stomach, never had he gotten so much attention. Everywhere he looked a group of people were eyeing him, pointing and whispering along with large laughter, cruel and flirty but mostly cruel as he hid beneath his hood. It was like they could tell his clothes weren't bought from He sat alone outside the café eating his heated up food that the café was happy to microwave for him and drinking from a water bottle he also bought with him.

"Commoner food Desmond?" Ezio fell into the table beside Desmond while laughing making everything almost go flying off the surface, Malik and Kadar joined with their triple shot coffees and Altair sat on the raised bricks around the garden to fire up a cigarette.

Only getting a hum for an answer as he barely registered Ezio's presence, Desmond forked more pasta into his mouth and looked through his emails with his phone. He winced when he saw a list of messages from his father and deleted them without bothering to open a single one, when he was done looking through his mail he tucked his mobile back into his pocket and finally looked at those that were swarming around him around him.

Beside him Ezio was leaning on his knees painfully close to Desmond with a large grin, Kadar was reading through school papers as he drank coffee while Altair and Malik were smoking together and eyeing Desmond through their lashes. Connor had joined them as was looking absentmindedly at the birds and sky, it appeared like he was thinking about nothing of importance.

"Desmond, you are a very handsome man." The words from Ezio made Desmond flinch and almost spit out his water as he sipped it from the bottle, "Actually you look very similar to Altair. Are you two relatives?"

"I would not be related to a weakling like him." Altair snapped from his spot away from them, he sent Desmond a sour glare making Desmond almost close into himself. A twinge of annoyance filled him but he didn't look at Altair and instead focused on Ezio while feeling a blush heat his cheeks.

"Thank you…?" He spoke meekly and unsure of how to handle the open flirt from the other man.

"Will you quit it!" Malik snapped as he witnessed Ezio's open display of flirtation towards the same gender, "Come on Kadar." The young teen tried to disagree as he wanted to ask Desmond questions but followed obediently as his brother stomped off, throwing the half burned cigarette into the cigarette bin. With a grin Ezio leaned back onto his palms against the table surface without taking his eyes off Desmond, it made the country man's hand shake nervously as he drank more water.

Too much attention, his mouth felt dry no matter how much he drank.

 

* * *

 

At the end of the day Desmond did a couple of hours with Connor in learning archery, Altair and Ezio were doing kickboxing and sword fighting in different training rooms. It was getting easier to shoot the bow, Connor approved of his fast learning and mentioned it when they were packing up for the day.

"You should look into taking it up as a sport." The darker skinned man commented with hidden cheer, he and Desmond hit it off instantly just as Ezio expected during their short time together and already considered each other a friend.

"You think so? I would love to take it up, along with some other sports. I heard there is a swimming pool."

"Yes, in that big warehouse like building there is a lap pool." Connor stored the bow Desmond was using inside the heavy door containment cupboard but packed his into his own bag and sling it over his back, the two walked out together talking.

"See you tomorrow Connor." The half Native bowed his head in agreement and walked off to find his car while Desmond went to his motorbike. There were only a couple of students around but they all stopped to watch the 'commoner' get onto his motorbike and tug on his helmet, carefully he backed it out of the small parking area and turned it on with a roar before it gave a gentle purr.

He left the area and rode through the city to work.

Inside Bad Weather after parking his motorbike safely in the security protected area behind the nightclub Desmond dressed into his uniform that he had folded neatly in his backpack and went to the bar, the man there nodded with a look of relief. Tonight looked like it was hard and going to get worse.

Quickly Desmond helped take some of the load off the other bartender and got to work.

It was the hardest night Desmond ever had, there were a few drunks that security had to come in and work together to abate and throw out. Late in the night the new worker came and took over the fist bartender's shift, Desmond worked late into the night until his replacement finally came, far too late.

Yawning he changed back into his jumper and went out to get on his bike, carefully he rode back to his flat and stumbled through the door. He didn't bother with dinner before he fell onto his bed with a sigh.

He was absolutely exhausted, squinting he made sure his alarm was on before closing his eyes and falling completely out of the world.

 

* * *

 

He arrived at the school feeling like a dry mouthed zombie; he fell into his class seat with a loud thump as his legs gave out. Only Connor was there and a couple of other early risers, the half Native looked with a slightly concerned frown at Desmond.

"You look tired."

"Worked late." Desmond mumbled sleepily as he rested his cheek on his hand and slightly dozed, Ezio arrived and tilted his head to the side at the sight of the sleeping man before taking up his seat in front of them, he leaned his own hand on his palm with is elbow on the back of his seat to stare at Desmond. Malik and Kadar entered along with Altair as if they arrived at the Uni together. They gave Desmond a quick glance but nothing more.

The teacher was the last to arrive with the day's paperwork loaded up into his arms, he looked at Desmond while Connor tapped his arm. "Hey wake up."

Slowly Desmond blinked awake, his eyes red with exhaustion. He struggled to keep his eyes open through the class and the day, but he got a bit of a nap in the library when he accidentally fell asleep again.

Ever so slowly Desmond walked through the Uni shaking all over in exhaustion, he went to the café and bought himself a coffee with extra double shots. Yawning once more he sat in the sun and soaked up its heat while slouching in the chair. He was glad that he didn't have to work late again until Wednesday next week, on the Saturday tomorrow he was doing a calmer morning shift until lunchtime and had a day off on the Sunday.

BANG! He startled awake as something hit the table and looked up at Malik and Altair with watery eyes from his tiredness, he didn't even notice himself falling asleep. "What are you doing out here? Class is about to start." The darker skinned one of the pair growled out in annoyance.

"Oh…" Slowly he moved to a stand and rubbed the back of his head with a wide uncovered yawn, Malik stormed off like usual while Altair looked over his shoulder and stared at Desmond's mouth with burning ember eyes. When Desmond opened his eyes Altair was looking away and following Malik with annoyed hunched shoulders and contained anger as Malik said something sharply at him, which was missed by the following man.

'Did he and Malik get into a fight?'

 

* * *

 

The History teacher hated him, it was obvious. Desmond had fallen asleep on his forearms before class and without Connor in this class he didn't even wake up when the teacher entered, he did however wake up with a shocked look when something heavy hit the crown of his head.

"First day in my class and you are already sleeping, Mr Miles." The teacher growled out, it was the one Desmond witnessed fighting with Altair on the first day.

"I-I am s-sorry!" Nervously he rubbed the pain in his head and avoided the teacher's eyes. Mr Vidic gave him the coldest glare, some of the rich students sniggered at the scene and Altair was smirking. Only Ezio stood up for Desmond.

"Sir, Desmond is just tired from working late and this is the last lesson of the day." Vidic looked at Ezio with a look like he sucked a lemon, a REALLY sour one. The students looked at Desmond curiously and with jealousy as one of the most popular men protected him. But did they just hear that he had to work? They sniggered again thinking he was such a poor commoner and that Ezio would lose interest soon.

Desmond went bright red and looked to his hands held tightly together on the table, how could these people be so cruel and find his problems funny? At least he tried to do his best instead of pawing at his parents bank accounts.

"I don't care about his sob story about how poor he is, Mr Firenze." More giggles went around and Ezio's face went stern with forced down anger, "Mr Miles you will have punishment in a week from now."

"I…" Desmond reluctantly nodded his head and shrunk into his seat making Vidic's eyes flash cruelly, Ezio looked back at Desmond with an apologetic look before turning to the front again as the lesson started.

After History Ezio walked beside Desmond while Altair slowly stalked behind them with hands tucked in his pockets, "I can't believe he did that, that bastard!" Ezio said something else in Italian and stuck his fingers up rudely to no one in particular.

"Thank you… for trying to help."

"No problem… and you!" Ezio spun on his heels and walked backwards while glaring at Altair who looked back with a deadpanned look, "It was not funny! That was totally unfair… we should total his car."

"You will not do that Mr Firenze." Al Mualim passed them with a laugh from one of the halls crossing theirs, "Though I don't know who you are talking about… what happened to rile you up enough to yell at Altair?"

"Vid-dick gave Desmond detention because he was asleep before the class even started." The headmasters brow rose at the nickname and also the news that sounded very small to him, "And he insulted Desmond by calling him poor and didn't care if he was asleep because he worked late."

Al Mualim gave Desmond a startled look at the full news, "Oh I see, if you are working so late maybe I can speak to your manager and have times changed. I don't think your teachers, minus Warren, will mind you having to leave early on some days so you can work earlier and finish early too."

"R-really? That would be a great help." Desmond wrote down his manager's number for the old headmaster and thanked him again, the three then continued on their way to the car park. Malik and Kadar were waiting for Altair with glares.

"Took your sweet time, Altair!" Without a good bye to Ezio and Desmond the three piled into the same car with Altair the one driving.

"Do they live together?"

"Yeah…" Ezio spoke with a sigh and unlocked the door of his own car, an expensive one. Giving it an admiring look, Desmond pulled on his helmet and sat on his motorbike to back it up before turning it on and riding out the opened gates.

Once home Desmond sighed out long and deep, riding his bike made him wake up and become alert but the second he was off the packed and dangerous streets he felt everything come back to him in full force. With legs feeling like overcooked noodles he stumbled into his room and collapsed into his bed, yawning wide he let his body relax.

 

* * *

 

Today he was the only one working, all he had to do was make non-alcoholic or giving out a couple of beers for people and families that came in for breakfast and lunch. During the day the nightclub was like a usual pub that offered meals in one section of the building that was usually closed off to the dance floor by folding doors, the bar circled around to the other side of a the wall allowing Desmond to work on the eating side without everyone having to walk between the different sections.

"Desmond?" He looked up with a startled expression while cleaning the bench as nobody had come over in a while, Ezio stood there with a small group. Probably his family by their appearances and different ages. "So this is where you work!"

"Hello Ezio, you all want something to drink then place your order here. You may take a seat anywhere you want." Quickly he took their orders and began to make the drinks, Ezio followed him along the bench and talked casually to him while his family went over to one of the tables along the walls, the Italian's looked over in curiosity and watched Ezio speak cheerfully to other man who they had never seen before.

Desmond placed the many drinks onto a tray, with six menus tucked under his arm Desmond followed and placed them politely in front of each of them.

"So Ezio, who is your friend? He looks just like Altair." The mother spoke gently, Ezio's whole family looked kind which was a surprise as Desmond had only seen the bad side of the rich folk.

"Desmond Miles." Desmond spoke for himself and shook the hands of Ezio's parents and the eldest brother, he gave smiles to the sister and little brother before bowing his head in a polite servant like way. "Please enjoy, someone will be by to take your orders in a moment."

"Thank you Desmond." The father spoke with a lift in his voice and the six went over the menu, Desmond went back to the counter while other colleagues walked around dealing with different tables.

Wiping his hands as his replacement came, the two gave each other nods before Desmond went out the back to change. He walked out through the front, he needed to do shopping so he didn't take his motorbike. The Firenze family were just finished paying and about to leave.

"Hey Desmond, finished now? What about your motorbike?"

"I left it at home, need to buy things." Desmond spoke shyly and went stiff as Ezio threw his arm around his shoulders in a very 'close' way, the rest of the family didn't pay him mind as they were used to the young man's actions towards men and women.

"Ah commoners and their need to shop for themselves."

"We shop for ourselves too, Ezio." The sister joked.

"Claudia! Don't tell him that, it's our little secret!" Everyone laughed lightly as Ezio made a loud dramatic shushing sound around his finger and Desmond couldn't help but smile at the antics of the Italian family.

The family walked to two separate cars, one belonging to the parents and the other was the eldest brothers. Pausing Desmond said goodbye to each one of them before they piled into the two cars, Ezio turned with a grin.

"See you on Monday, Desmond!"

"O-of course, goodbye Ezio."

 

* * *

 

It was Sunday after breakfast, Desmond just finished eating and was surfing the net at random. At first it was for study but somehow he ended up on all kinds of videos from DJ clips to stupid videos of cats, and retarded fail moments. And then that ended up to more M-rated things.

Moaning Desmond took a deep drink of his water as he watched with transfixed eyes as two men on a porn site got it on, this was his deepest secret. He desired men with a hungry want but with his fears of his father discovering in their hometown Desmond never got the chance to try, rumour travelled fast in the small town area.

Unzipping his pants and spreading his feet on the tile ground of the kitchen, Desmond pulled out his manhood and stroked it making his flesh shiver at the touch. With expert fingers he stroked and prodded his shaft bringing it to an instant rise, listening to the moans of the men in the porn video through his headphones Desmond mimicked them deeply and huffed heavily as he felt his shaft shiver with desire.

It took the whole video until he came, sighing and leaning back into his chair Desmond looked at the roof and slowly rubbed his shaft. He was bored of this, he wanted to use his self-taught skills on someone else and have them pleasure him in return. Felling a tight knot in his throat Desmond quickly drank more water.

Impossible, it was going to be impossible to find someone… 'What about Ezio?'

Thinking about the Italian Desmond wondered if the man was interested in the same gender in a sexual form. Or was he simply flirty with everyone? Shaking his head Desmond shooed away the thoughts and flicked through more videos, he wasted the whole day away easily by this.

Looking down when it got dark he grimaced and stood to find paper towels, Desmond tugged away his clothes and threw them into his washing basket as he went then returned to wipe up his mess on the tiles with a strangled sound as his sensitive shaft rubbed between his legs.

Panting he cleaned the floor and threw the paper into his bin then he deleted his laptop's internet history due to habit and turned it off, he left it connected to the charger cord in his kitchen and fell into his bed with a sigh.

Getting as much rest as he could Desmond prepared for the second week and all the problems it brought.


	3. The Trouble Begins

_So sorry guys, I didn't realise I only had two chapters up. Here are you long awaited chapters that I forgot to upload._

* * *

 

Arriving early at school Desmond was able to meet up with Connor, they both made their way towards the archery range and began to practice together, they both stood in a range beside each other and fired in unison. All six of Connor's arrows hit the centre area while Desmond only got one, the others dotted the target and wall.

"You need to make sure your body is in the same comfortable position and you aim at the same place unless in a different distance or it is windy."

"Ok." They walked forward after making certain it was clear and gathered their arrows before stepping back to try again, the alarm Connor had set in the range went off and they halted mid draw back. Packing away after gathering their arrows, the two rushed to get back to class and arrived at the same time as the teacher.

In the back of the classroom Desmond shrunk back into his seat and eyes glared at him, the ladies of the school had noticed Connor and Desmond becoming closer and felt angry. They wanted to be close to the handsome half Native and hated that a country bum was stealing that privilege. Something had to change.

And so the cruel pranks started. Yelping Desmond threw his hands up and leapt back in time as his new locker opened and razor's from the art class fell out, if he hadn't heard the metal or have quick reflexes his fingers would have been badly maimed. Eyes watched him making him feel like the very walls were staring.

Stiffening up his shoulders he cleared out his locker of the dangerous sharps and gathered his needed books, Desmond returned the razors to the classroom before going off to his next class. Sitting at the back of the History class listening to Vidic talk he waited for instructions.

Needing the text book to write out something Vidic wanted, Desmond pulled it out. His yelping sound of pain caught everyone's attention, Ezio stood quickly and rushed over as blood dripped from the pale Desmond's fingers, the stained book was on the ground with razors that had fallen from the pages.

"Desmond! Sir he needs medical attention." Vidic walked up behind Ezio and forced the Italian back into his seat with a heavy hand on the shoulder, he looked at Desmond's hand with a cruel sniff.

"Oh my, Mr Miles clean your mess and stop carrying on. It's not THAT bad." Everyone sniggered but Ezio and Desmond, and surprisingly Altair. The usually grumpy man was sending Vidic's back a cold look and stood up catching everyone's attention.

"Come, weakling." Grabbing Desmond's collar Altair smoothly pulled him to his feet with amazing strength in one arm, "I will be sure not to tell the school doctor about your neglect of a student as long as it truly is 'not that bad'."

The words were sneered out, Desmond was dragged behind Altair while holding his hand tightly around his palm to try and stop the blood. While swearing in Italian, Ezio rushed out behind them with Desmond's things. In the classroom Vidic was yelling at the three of them and threatening to throw them out of the school.

"B-but…"

"He can't do it without exposing himself to Al Mualim." Altair commented making Desmond shut up, when they entered the clinic the doctor stressed over the injury. The cuts were cleaned and bandaged.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

Altair snorted in annoyance and stomped out of the room, Ezio and Desmond followed him towards he car parks. "You should go home."

"I-I can still do school work…"

"Go home!" Ezio dragged Desmond towards his car and pushed him in, then took Desmond's motorbike keys to take it back himself. Taking up the driver's seat Altair began to drive out of the car park after opening the door with what looked like a garage opener. How Altair had the button out of the parking area made Desmond wonder.

"Which way?" Meekly Desmond gave the directions while feeling embarrassed about the idea of letting someone know the bad area he was in. At the street name Altair frowned but didn't say a word.

Behind them Ezio followed on Desmond's bike and it made him wonder what the Italian was thinking when they pulled up beside the grungy apartments. With head lowered Desmond got out of the car and opened the area to the fenced up car park area beside the apartments so Ezio could park the bike in Desmond's numbered spot.

"Thank you again." Desmond said when the Italian joined him and Altair next to the car, with his light brown eyes Ezio squinted up at the building and grimaced.

"You poor person…" Ezio's voice was filled with humour and he walked around to the driver's side while Altair to the front passenger one. With a light blush on his cheeks Desmond slung his bag over his shoulder and waved to the two as they drove away.

Taking a deep breath Desmond went up the stairs and collapsed on his bed.

Back down stairs the landlord had looked out the window and spotted the rich kids in the expensive car and frowned. Was Desmond richer then he originally thought?

 

* * *

 

It was Desmond's detention time and he was exhausted again from the night before, Vidic had him cleaning the classroom multiple times and filing papers. The whole time the older man watched while stroking his beard in a slow motion.

"Sir it is late… is detention done?"

"It is done when I say it is!" The snap from the man had Desmond flinching and looking to the ground, the old man stood and leered down at Desmond. A strong hand gripped the young man's chin and forced his head up.

Desmond's dark brown eyes widened and he felt his breath vanish as Vidic lower his face close to his. A shiver of fear ran up his spine as Vidic gave a large cruel smile, "You are nothing here. Just a stray Al Mualim took pity on."

That hit him hard and he winced, it felt like Vidic had just spat on his face before shoving him to the side. As quickly as he could Desmond shouldered his bag and ran out of the room, in the bathroom he cleaned his face and dry retched. The only shade on his face was white.

Taking a breath he left the room and went to the car park, carefully he rode home and blinked when he saw the landlord coming outside, which was rare as the man was so large he could barely get out of his lounge chair. Pulling up at the gate he lifted the visor of his helmet, the humongous man walked over with a large grin that unnerved Desmond even more for some reason.

"Desmond! I am so sorry but I seem to have made a mistake."

"What is the matter?"

"I seem to have mucked up the price of the room. You are giving me below the actual funds…"

"W… no I am paying exactly the amount you had in all the rent papers and advertised." Desmond frowned and looked at the man's face, he caught the glint of greed and realised what the man wanted. "You expect me to pay more than the real price."

The man flinched and his smile widened as he tried to hide his nervousness, "I am sorry again, but I am certain you can pay the required price."

"No I can't, I am renting the room because the price was just in my range. I cannot afford anything more right now and your apartment is not worth that much!"

Anger flashed in the man's eyes, "If you can't pay the price then I expect you out of my apartment!" And then he stomped off.

"Fine, I don't know where you got the idea that I could pay but I will be leaving" Desmond snapped after him while climbing off his bike, quickly he ran up the stairs while fishing for his phone. After some hesitation he dialled the number Connor gave him a couple of days ago, "Hey Connor I-I… am so sorry to call…"

"You sound stressed about something and angry, what happened?"

"My landlord is trying to con more money out of me then I can handle and kicked me out, do you know of cheap hotels around the area?"

"Well for the price of nothing there is a spare bedroom and meal available, you can come over here."

"W-what?" That was not what he expected, "No… no I can take a hotel room…"

"Desmond… this is my address. Come over and that is final." Connor gave Desmond the address in a commanding voice that had Desmond suddenly feeling obedient, "My father work's late most nights but I will explain to him in a voicemail if I can't contact him."

"I-I… thank you." His throat hurt and everything eased up as he felt nothing but relief, inside his room he gathered what he could of his while having to leave half of the fridge full. Making certain he had everything important like technology and clothes Desmond left without bothering to lock the door as he had thrown the key into the toilet.

Not something he would typically do but the greedy bastard deserved it.

On his motorbike Desmond looked through the maps on his phone and memorised the roads to where Connor lived. The half native lived in a really rich area out close to the more suburban like part of the city and it made Desmond nervous to be heading there. He was going to be so out of place.

Riding made his anger and nerves dissipate and by the time he made it to Connor's home his mind was calm. Stopping in front of the house Desmond's mouth fell open as he looked up at the home and double checked the house number as he didn't believe it belonged to the other young man. It looked like a celebrity's home, modern with a large pool and a tennis court.

Looking back up the driveway Desmond spotted Connor coming out of the front door making it clear this was the right address; he must have heard the motorbike and recognised its sound. Desmond rode up the steep driveway and parked to the side so that Connor's father could get into the garage without any struggles.

"Welcome to my father's home, I will show you to one of the spare rooms." Said Connor the second the bike was turned off and Desmond had removed his helmet.

"Thank y…" Desmond went to say as he looked around with awe while carrying his bags, the house was as massive on the inside as it was on the outside.

"It is alright, Desmond. No need to feel nervous about it or give any more thanks." Connor halted Desmond from thanking him again and apologizing for his intrusion, the young man showed Desmond into a large room that made his mouth drop open once more to the floor.

"Amazing…"

"I felt the same when I saw my own room… I wasn't always living like this you know?"

"Really? Where did you live before here?" Desmond meekly asked as he lowered his packed bag to the ground next to the large bed. Behind him Connor was looking somewhat sad.

"With my mother on the border of a small town, we lived like the 'mohawks' had in the old days in the longhouses 'to keep our culture alive'. It was very different to here… I still can't get used to it all. Sometimes I miss the trees…"

"The large city life?" Connor nodded and felt at ease with the understanding look Desmond was giving him, "I know what you mean, I come from a little town out on a ranch… so your mother and father weren't living together?"

"No. They used to date in high school and broke up a year after they graduated due to father's job, my father didn't learn about me until a few years ago after my mother's passing and I was sent to him by the Elders."

"Oh I am sorry… you really have lived an interesting life." Connor smiled sadly as he gestured Desmond out. Leading the way the darker skinned man showed Desmond to the kitchen where there was some food in a pan which he put over the heat again.

When the food was hot they ate and Desmond recited his story through mouthfuls, the whole time Connor listened with his full attention. A frown began to knit across his forehead as the story got deeper.

"Today hasn't been the best for you with Mr Vidic and the landlord, well you are welcome here. I was able to speak with my father on the phone between his conferences and he said it is fine for you to stay as long as you are nothing like Ezio and Altair." Connor chuckled, his father didn't like Altair much and got a little temperamental with Ezio constantly flirting with the both of them.

Desmond sighed in relief, he wasn't like Ezio so maybe everything will be fine. Inside he felt a bit guilty for doing this and Connor must have known what he was thinking for he gave Desmond a harsh look.

"You are welcome here Desmond, you are causing no problems to me or my father. In fact you being here might be good for all of us, it is boring doing archery and shooting alone."

"You have a range!?"

"Yes, it's underground beside a pistol range for my father. He put a lot of money into it."

Oh that would be fun to check out. He thought as he helped clean up after their meal, cheerfully he did the washing while Connor dried and put away due to knowing where everything went. They both chatted away about the school and students.

"About the bullying, Al Mualim heard about the razors and has made a crackdown on the art teachers to make certain all are returned and accounted for. Hopefully no one decides to buy their own…"

At the memory Desmond looked down at his hands after drying them on a hand towel, they were covered in Band-Aids which were peeling due to the water and red scratches. Thankfully they had not been deep enough for the need of stitches.

"I see, I will need to thank him once more… he has done so much for me."

"I bet he has, he always does what he can for his students." Connor chuckled as he closed the final cupboard, "You must be exhausted so go get some sleep. Both father and I get up for breakfast at four-thirty…"

"I will wake up by then too or around that time." Nodding his head with a yawn Desmond walked up the stairs to his room while Connor did some final things around the house before his father got home. Inside the room Desmond closed the door and blinds then got undressed.

Groggily he tugged on his baggy black tracksuit pants and the white and blue button up plaid shirt that was fraying around the hems from how old it was. He refolded the discoloured long sleeves up to his elbows and fell into the bed, almost instantly he sunk into the softness.

And Desmond thought the apartment had a good bed, but compared to that and the old bunk bed he and Clay had to share, this was a cloud plucked from the very heavens. Closing his eyes Desmond released a sigh and spread his arms wide as he fell into a deep sleep before he could even bother to pull the covers over himself.

 

* * *

 

Awaking with a wide yawn, Desmond raised his head from the pillow from his spread out position on his stomach. With sleep still making his mind fog up, he wiped a hand across the damp pillow before pushed up and weakly rolled to his side.

A yelp filled the room as he sprawled across the floor. Desmond blinked away the lingering fog while staring at the roof through the darkness, events of the past days rushed through his mind as he tried to piece together everything about what happened.

"Ah…?" Turning his head while wiping the back of his hand across his mouth to wipe away the drool, he listened carefully. Downstairs Desmond could hear the muffled sound of banging pots and cupboards in the kitchen and muffled voices having short conversation. Connor and his father were already up before the sun even rose, it felt familiar and Desmond was suddenly hit with homesickness.

He missed the ranch in a way, it was all he knew.

"No don't think that…" With both hands Desmond slapped his cheeks to snap away the rest of his haze before he did an odd little rolling backwards flip to his knees before rising to his feet. With a wobble Desmond left the room.

The two inside the kitchen looked up, Connor from the food he was making and the older man from the newspaper. Desmond squinted his watery eyes as he yawned and scratched his head, "Morning…"

"Morning Desmond, I am just finishing with making breakfast."

"So this is the surprise guest… he looks a lot like that Altair boy. Syrian descent?" The older man eyed Desmond up and down while he stood, he held out a hand and Desmond took it in his own, still feeling groggy. "Haytham Kenway… was it Desmond?"

"Y-Yes, Desmond Miles. Pleasure to meet you sir…" Haytham's blue eyes flashed in reprieve at Desmond's politeness, like he wasn't expecting it from the Altair lookalike or Connor's friend. A smile spread across his face and he nodded as if finding Desmond a somewhat acceptable presence before returning to his seat.

"I haven't heard the full tale, only that something happened that left you without a place to stay."

"Uh well…" Desmond stuttered as he sat down after Connor waved the sizzling spatula at him because he tried to help, "My landlord wanted to suddenly change the rent to something I couldn't pay…"

"Landlord?" Haytham raised a brow over the paper making Desmond bend his knees together nervously under the table, Connor placing food in front of them distracted the older man for a moment.

"Desmond is a country man I was, father. You remember when I first came here right?"

"Yes you were seven years old and wearing ragged clothes and feathers in your hair." Haytham chuckled while starting to eat, "You also shot me in the forehead with a toy suction arrow before I could even get out a word..."

While sitting beside Desmond, Connor flushed slightly at the memory. In a meek voice Desmond thanked for the meal while smiling at the pair's banter, he felt himself relaxing the more he was around them.

"So from the country? What do your family do?"

"We own a large ranch in the middle of nowhere." Desmond sarcastically said while cutting up the toast and bacon along with the eggs, "We train and breed horses."

"Really? We own a couple of horses kept out at our holiday homestead."

"Oh?" Slowly the conversation broke off as the three ate the meal at their own pace, Haytham ate steadily as he read the paper while Connor and Desmond scoffed theirs down in a rush, almost without swallowing. Together they cleaned up again after the meal and Haytham thanked Desmond for his assistance when he placed his dirty plate into the water and the cutlery beside the sink.

Haytham went to get himself prepared for work leaving the younger pair alone to talk about things only they knew such as their school and students. After a while the echo of his voice was heard from where Connor and Desmond stood drinking coffee to help with the morning daze.

"See you tonight."

"See ya!" The two chimed loudly together, the door closed shut and Haytham drove off to his office leaving the pair with the house for the day.

Finishing their coffees the pair rushed to separate bathrooms to shower and get dressed for school, Connor used his father's suite while Desmond used the main bathroom. Cleaning and getting dressed into his jeans and T-shirt, Desmond returned to the kitchen area and placed his bag on the ground next to the table.

Making a second coffee Desmond waited for Connor to come back downstairs, they had ages until they needed to leave so he was curious as to why the young man woke up so early.

Almost through his drink Desmond looked up from the ground, Connor finally came down the stairs with his hair slightly damp. Seeing the dark locks in disarray around the man's handsome dark face made Desmond flush slightly, quickly he spun on his heels and emptied the rest of his drink into the sink.

Behind him, Connor blinked at Desmond's sudden action and pushed back his fringe with a single sweep of his fingers. "Something wrong?"

"N-no, I'm fine." Desmond mumbled out with a tremor, he rubbed his mouth on the back of his hands and tried to force the heat in his face away before it could reach his ears. Hearing the small tremble in his voice, Connor tilted his head. "I am just wondering why you wake up so early…"

"Well we don't have to be there until nine but I like to wake up early to do chores, prepare and get ready for morning archery practice." Connor spoke calmly while taking the dirty cup and gave it a quick wash.

"What's first for today then?"

"There is no need to worry about chores today, they will be done on the weekend. I can show you the proper care for a bow and its arrows before school."

"Sounds great!"

For almost an hour Connor showed Desmond how the bow was cleaned and checked for any damage or problems, and the same for the arrows and other equipment. When done, Connor packed up everything and carried it out to his car with some assistance from Desmond.

Together they returned inside and gathered their school things before placing them too on the back seat, Desmond gave Connor's car a once over. It was a simple Nissan ute that was bumped up and scratched in places from use in thick foliage, the sort of car a common person known for forest trips would have. Not the son of a rich business man.

"Nice car, is it a Datsun?"

"Yes, father wants me to get a Ferrari… but I rather this old thing."

"I would too, it can take a proper beating." Connor chuckled at Desmond's agreement, while also agreeing with the words.

"Father says you can park your motorbike in the garage."

Thanking Connor, Desmond went out and started up his bike. While he did this the other young man opened the garage and reversed his car out, smoothly Desmond rode in to the far back and shifted the bike around so Haytham and Connor could easily park inside too, then he turned off and ducked under the closing garage rolling door.

He got into the beaten up Datsun and the pair easily went into a calm conversation all the way to school. When they arrived there was almost no one around, only a couple of cars in the parking area.

Quickly the two men unloaded the Datsun and carried everything into the archery range, almost at the speed of light they had everything undone and were shooting arrows until finally the school filled up and the bells went.

They ran through the school to their first class just in time, many heads turned. The hair on the back of Desmond's hair shot up, by the feeling of sinister eyes he was in for more trouble. After all he just arrived at the same time as one of the men these girls doted on.

If only they knew Desmond was also now living with him.

 

* * *

 

"Desmond!"

"Clay?"

Desmond blinked at his blonde haired cousin dully, not believing he was there.

"Don't look at me like that you idiot!"

Realising it wasn't a dream made Desmond grin and put his food down, standing up he took Clay's hand in a slapping handshake. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you give me a call?"

Around the table that Desmond was at the others eyed the pair. Connor watched with his observant gaze, Altair glared sharply at them while smoking nearby with Malik, Ezio leaned on his palms and licked his lips while checking out the pair. Kadar had his constant happy-go-lucky grin.

The man was not one bit disturbed by the attention on his appearance and ignored everything he deemed unimportant.

As usual Clay wore an old long sleeve blouse rolled up to his elbows and held shut with just one button. Underneath he wore a t-shirt discoloured in places from the sun, and on one wrist he had the heavy-duty watch that Desmond had bought for one of his birthdays

"I came to see how you are rocking, and spy for mummy dearest."

"Yeah, and what does father have to say." The fact that he knew what the answer was going to be filtered smoothly into his tone.

"Nothing nice, as per usual." Clay said in humorous sarcasm then turned his gaze to the guys Desmond, "Hello. Friends of Desmond?"

Everyone introduced themselves, Malik and Altair sniffed and had Kadar say their introductions instead. Clay shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at the pairs snubbing attitudes and turned his attention back to Desmond.

"So, what-cha been up to? Lucy wants to know if you are keeping fit and not getting into trouble."

"As she also wants to know. I haven't been to a gym in a while or anything, done some archery with Connor here. And no, you can tell Miss. Police Lady that I have not gotten into any trouble."

"Because we all know how you NEVER get into trouble."

"Oi, that was always your fault… or Shaun's." Everyone watched in fascination at the pairs banter.

"Shaun? What, does he sass people into bullying you or something?"

"Usually, that guy knows how to piss someone off enough that they start to throw punches at his victims."

Clay laughed and wiped his watery eye, "Rebecca probably makes that happen faster with her lightning speed analysis on technology. Serious Desmond, you pick up the weird ones… no offence to your new mates."

"Sounds like Desmond got into a lot back in the country." Said Ezio, who was still leaning his chin on his hands with an almost creepy smirk.

"Yes, you can get away with a lot in the middle of nowhere."

"How long are you in the city?" Desmond cut in.

"Only for today, needed to meet someone about mistreating a horse we recently sold them and remind them of the laws. And a signed warning from our dear marshal-lady. Don't you miss doing that?"

"Ok, see you another time Clay." Desmond gave his cousin another hand shake as the main bell rang. Everyone said their goodbyes before parting.

Eyes were drawn as the male troupe walked through the halls talking loudly about Desmond's fascinating cousin. People listened in until everyone went to their separate classes.

While writing in his note-book Desmond decided he should give his friends a call, it had been a long time since he had a conversation with them all.

And maybe he could get Lucy to check up on the greedy landlord and teach him a lesson.


	4. Giddy Up

"Hey Desmond." The three chimed through his phone, Desmond greeted his friends back while helping Connor finish the breakfast dishes. It was a weekend finally.

He had his mobile turned on loudspeaker and sitting on the table near Haytham.

"What are you doing? Are we on loud speaker, I hear an echo?"

"You are Becca, so behave." Desmond replied with a chuckle. Both Connor and Haytham sniffed in humour as they listened to the old friend's converse.

"It took you a bloody while to call us, what have you been doing? Wandering aimlessly while spouting your stupidity about, tainting New York's IQ levels more than it already is?"

"Missed you too Shaun." The two Kenway's were grinning now while Desmond sent his phone a glare, "How about you Lucy?"

"I am fine, made a couple of vandalism arrests and broke up a few fights in the pub you used to work at. Clay didn't help much." She spoke about Desmond's cousin with a scornful tone.

"He sat there laughing while cheering you on and making bets?" Desmond said, knowing that was exactly what happened.

On the other end of the phone Lucy groaned making everyone laugh.

"Oie, Desmond who else is there?" Rebecca's voice was sarcastic and filled with humour as always as she heard the Kenway's chuckles.

"Ah, a friend from the Uni and his dad."

"Why are you there? Aren't you a little old for sleep overs?" Desmond growled and mumbled under his breath at Shaun's words.

"Shaun, stop it. I bet Desmond has a good reason for being there." Logical Lucy cut in, "What happened Desmond?"

"My landlord wanted to take more money from me, saying he made a 'mistake' in the price in all his advertisements. I couldn't pay the price so Connor here allowed me to bunk at his place for the moment."

"For as long as you like Desmond." Said Connor.

"You are no trouble to us, and keep Connor's other friends from staying." Haytham murmured humorously gaining a glower from his son.

"Well I personally thank you, Mr?"

"Haytham Kenway."

"Hang on one bloody minute. Kenway from Templar industry and their leading expert on the Revolutionary American history?" Shaun sounded beside himself, both the Kenway's and Desmond looked surprised.

"Yes that is me, you have heard about me? You do history?"

"Do history? Shaun is history everything, he teaches history back at the University back at home." Said Desmond with a chuckle.

"He knows everything about anything in both ancient and modern history." Agreed Rebecca, "It gets annoying after a while though."

"Excuse me?" Shaun sounded offended by that and Rebecca laughed along with the others.

"So what do you all do anyway? Shaun does history and I have caught the fact that… Lucy was it… you are a policewoman. What about you… uh… Rebecca?" Haytham leaned forward, he was curious about Desmond's friends. It gave him enlightenment on the man that was living with them.

So far he thought Desmond was a good guy, not like Ezio and Altair. It would help Connor if he had this guy around, maybe make him soften up a bit.

"Well… I mix it up a bit. I run a small time radio station to help get news to those in the Arizona Desert, repair damaged computers, oh I am also trying to create this amazing tech which I named Baby. If I can get it right it will help Shaun here with his history."

"I look forward to seeing you in the papers for it then Rebecca."

"Thanks sir."

"I have to go." Lucy's voice wisped through the phone curtly, she was looking away and there was a voice behind her asking 'Is that Desmond Miss. Stillman?'

"No its not, Mr Miles. Speak to you soon Shaun and Becca, see you when I get a break."

The three of them said goodbye while Desmond stiffened up, why was his father at the police station?

Connor and Haytham noticed his tenseness when he turned off his phone, "Was that your dad? He had your last name."

"Yes…" Desmond eyed his phone with a frown while Connor stood behind him, giving his own father a quick questioning look which was returned with on equally in the dark, "I am sorry about that, excuse me."

Desmond quickly rushed up the stairs into the room he was saying in and fell face first into the bed, after a pause there was a knock on his door and Connor cautiously entered. "Dads gone to work want to head down into the range?"

"Sounds good." Really good, Desmond needed a distraction from his racing thoughts. Following Connor he tried to forget all his frustrations and questions, not only was he distracted by his father at the station but also sexually. As always.

Looking at the ground he kept up with Connor without a word, his newfound friend seemed to notice him sinking into silence and looked back to say, "Desmond… you don't look good. What happened?"

"Nothing… just… why on earth was my father at the police station, he avoids that place even when me and Clay got thrown in for the night."

That made Connor look amused, "You got thrown into jail?"

Desmond looked back at him with the same expression, he knew Connor and the others took him as a quiet guy, "Me and Clay always made trouble for Lucy and her guys. Clay is a bit of a vandal artist and he is actually really good at it. The police don't mind his work, they say it brightens up the country town. But he will get thrown in if caught."

"Then there were you?" Connor asked, he was curious why Desmond got thrown in overnight.

"Most of the time it was because I was with Clay, others it is because one of the pub customers always tries to sue me when I kick him out when he is drunk. That man is violet so fists tend to fly."

"You fight them off?"

"Had to, I was the only one who knew how to fight and we lacked security guards. Sometimes Lucy had two men stationed nearby to come in and break fights up but it was mostly me."

"I wouldn't mind seeing you fight, can we forget the bow and have a go?" Connor paused at the door and looked back at Desmond, slowly the other man nodded. Together they went into the boxing room and stood on the soft mat.

First it started out as a martial arts kind of a duel, before turning into boxing… followed by wrestling as either side didn't want to submit and began to fight dirtier and more vicious. Both sported cuts and bruises already as they didn't hold back their fists.

As Desmond fell backwards after another hit from Connor, he kicked out below the man's knee causing him to fall down too.

As he landed on Desmond, Connor wrapped an arm around his neck and pinned him down. Determined to escape and land another hit Desmond struggled and rolled this way and that.

With a growl Desmond was able to roll on top and pin Connor with his forearm on his throat, the part native looked surprised at how Desmond escaped but then slit his eyes and bared his teeth. The two were usually the nice shy type but the thought of losing did not bode well with either of them.

Time was a lost concept as they fought tooth and claw before they were disrupted. There was a banging fist on the door followed by Ezio yelling out to them, "Oi you guys in there."

Pausing while holding Connor in a headlock, Desmond looked like he was a deer in a spot light before looking down to the dark head beneath his armpit, "Call it a tie?"

"Until the next rematch." Agreed Connor, they broke apart and went to answer the door.

"Shit, what happened to you two?" Ezio asked and looked to Desmond, "You look like you fought a bear."

"Feels like it too." Murmured Desmond while pressing his thumb to the cut on his lip to try and stop it from bleeding, and Connor licked his own split lip while looking pleased at the compliment.

In the background Altair looked Desmond up and down with a frown, he knew it wasn't an easy feat to keep up with Connor who was known to have killed a bear with just a dagger to protect one of his friends back at the Mohawk camp when he had a visit. At age thirteen.

Maybe Desmond wasn't as weak as he originally thought, that was something to test out.

"It was a good fight." Said Connor with an almost happy tone.

"Did you beat up Desmond?"

"No, we called it a tie when you interrupted."

Both Ezio and Altair sent each other a small glance missed by the battered pair, they knew there was a promise for a rematch there in his tone. But the fact that Connor was willing to fight Desmond again was something.

Usually Connor fought with a person once, tie or no tie. The only person he does rematches with was Altair. And now Desmond.

To say in the least this raised the man's hackles challengingly, "Maybe me and Desmond could take a duel."

Connor and Ezio's eyes widened but Desmond missed it, "A-Alright?"

"Not now though, boys." Ezio quickly cut in before Altair could drag the wounded Desmond back into the duelling ring, "We came here to ask you two if you guys would like to go to the school ride today."

"School ride?" Desmond blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, each year there is a horse riding class. I thought you would have heard about it by now horse-tamer." Ezio smirked when Desmond gave him a bashful look, "Will you come and help us teach the lovely girls… and boys."

"Very well." Connor spoke uncaringly, as if he had given up trying to get out of the horse riding every other year.

"O-Ok…" Shyly Desmond agreed, not liking the idea of being around girls who bullied him every day at school.

The bashed up pair with the other two ran inside, feeling gross Desmond and Connor went to shower while Altair and Ezio stayed down stairs talking.

In the warmth of the shower Desmond nursed his injuries with a gentle hand. Washing with a bar of spice scented soap was a slow progress as it stung each cut, and the shampoo did the same with the scrapes on his brow.

Inside he hoped Connor was hurting as much as he, if not then Desmond would definitely loose in their next duel. If they got the chance.

As he showered Desmond thought about the other young man and what an experience it was to fight him, then his mind wandered to how Connor felt when they tussled across the mat floor. A blush erupted on Desmond's face and he quickly leapt out of the shower.

It had to be the heat… right?

Swallowing a tight feeling in his throat, Desmond dried up and dressed into a pair of jeans as equally battered as he was, and a simple dark grey t-shirt with a white tribal pattern up the right side. After this he threw on a thin black hoodie and his boots that he wore when on the ranch.

They were worn, but were the safest things to wear around horses. The steel caps protected his toes from the worst of horse hooves. Didn't stop everything but did keep them from shattering.

Desmond didn't want to admit it, but he was excited. The thought of being around horses again made something lift in his heart. It was foolish of him as he had run from the Farm… but he did miss it. A life around horses in the middle of nowhere was something nothing could live up to.

Grabbing his last things and stuffing them into a secondary backpack that used to contain all his clothes, Desmond rushed down the stairs. Connor had only just arrived before him.

'Crap.' Desmond gave the three a nod and looked away from the darker skinned man nervously, it went unnoticed by Ezio and Connor, but Altair was able to catch the small movement making him frown slightly.

"Alright, Connor is driving. I am not getting my car dirty." After saying that, Ezio laughed at the sour look Connor sent him.

 

* * *

 

The second Desmond arrived at the riding 'camp' and exited of Connor's car he was subjected to a series of glares from every woman there, it made him shrink and want to sink back into the car. Thankfully there were only ten people, including the only guy.

Sadly his wish was broken when Ezio rushed over, "Alright. You and Connor take that half while be and sour-puss take the rest."

The four split into their teams into five and went to their half of glaring women, only Kadar looked happy. "Hey Desmond! What happened to you and Connor's faces?"

"Hey. Just training…" Desmond smiled causing pain to twinge through his lip, the young Al-Sayf instantly made his nerves ease away. The power of youthful cheer was a frightening thing indeed.

"Desmond. How much of teaching people to ride do you know?" Asked Connor when they were in the large group, trying to hide his giddy excitement when the smell of horse and leather hit his nose, Desmond answered.

"O-Oh I used to teach on the Farm."

At his words Connor stepped back to observe, feeling in his element Desmond started to speak. The second he got into horses the women's glares eased away and they stared at him with apt, wide-eyed wonder. To see a man speaking fondly about horses and having such an extensive understanding of their quirks was… interesting.

They knew Connor and Altair took their horses seriously, but to see this country bumpkin out do them in knowledge and fondness really hit at their heartstrings. They love horses, so a man who loved them too was romantic in their books.

"Don't show fear, horses can sense it and might think there is something under them, like a snake, they will then probably buck you off and flee. Even the grumpiest of horses can be ridden if you show no fear."

"Do you have a horse like that at the Farm?" Ask Connor, causing the others to listen closely. They didn't know what the farm was but t sounded like horse heaven.

"I have a horse, Assassin, he was a wild horse that was captured by some rich family in a city nearby, and they mistreated him. My father rescued him but it was me that trained him. Assassin was my first horse…"

By now the small group of women were looking at him with dazed looks and Kadar looked like he was in awe, across the other side of the ring Altair and Ezio's group peered over in confusion. The two men that were teaching them also looked over with glares or smirks as they saw the energy Desmond was putting into his speech.

"Alright one at a time we will get you to ride a horse and get used to them, once everyone has a horse I expect you all not to suddenly feel like you know everything. You need to be careful and aware of the other riders around you."

"We have a few workers from the stables to make sure you are all safe and to answer questions." Connor gestured to the men and women lined up across the fence, holding the reigns of two to three horses. They were watching Desmond with smiles.

If he weren't a student, they would have hired him as an instructor in a heartbeat.

One by one they all taught the girls and Kadar how to ride, soon all ten were slowly walking in a ring with the help of one of the Uni men, or stable helpers. Being freed from their work, the four men found themselves a horse each.

Desmond instantly took to a white stallion, it looked much like Assassin, the only difference was Assassin had a cream mane and tail. Saddling the stallion up Desmond smoothly mounted it and rode out beside Connor and Ezio, behind them Altair took his time with his reddish horse.

Understanding what Altair was doing, Desmond shook his head. He didn't think the glaring, rude, and arrogant man would actually spend time getting to know his horse. Desmond did it too, but usually when he was on their back.

All he did when on ground was check for injuries and any deformities that would make it hard for them to do what typical horses could be pushed to do, such as jumping and running.

Thinking abut doing that later Desmond joined the others inside the large field like ring, but while the others thought it was amazing the four men had seen better and ridden in more lavish landscapes.

The pine forests of the Homestead for Connor, the plains in Italy for Ezio, and almost everywhere for Altair. As for Desmond, the Arizona desert where his family owned the ranch was the greatest place to ride.

All four men reminisced about their favourite riding places, but Desmond was thrown out of his thoughts when Kadar smoothly rode beside him, he had trained before with his brother and Altair so he could handle a horse.

"Where do you like to ride?" It was as if he read Desmond's mind, "Mine is around the walls of Jerusalem… we went there once on a trip."

"The Arizona Desert." Replied Desmond, "It's the only place I have ridden a horse really."

"Is that where your family ranch is? Connor mentioned it to Altair once and I overheard, you trained horses right?"

"Correct." Desmond smiled, Kadar really knew how to make someone at ease and comfortable, even his prominent stutter was gone.

"Were you far from cities?"

"It took an hour to ride to the largest town on a dirt bike." Desmond laughed at the face Kadar gave him, "But an hour goes by very fast."

With a shrug Kadar rode up to Altair and trotted beside him, probably to tell his 'hero' about what Desmond said.

When the day eased up and the nine girls dismounted to rest, Connor, Ezio, and Desmond sat on their horses in a close huddle as they spoke. After making sure everyone including Kadar was off the horses Altair came to join them.

Without needing any words to know what he wanted, they all rode out of the ring when a helper opened the gate and went into the jumping ring. One at a time they rode around the smaller ring leaping over the jumps with ease.

Everyone lined up along the outside of the fence to watch and film to show their friends that couldn't make it. Each girl filmed their idols, while a couple others filmed Desmond to show what he was like out of the classroom. And around horses.

A grin spread across Desmond's face as he bent over the back of his horse and felt every ripple of the horses back before it leapt. This was life.

For ages the four men leapt and galloped around the ring until their horses began to huff and quake, they slowed down to a slow trot before riding out the gate and to the stables, the sun above the horse school was bright and Desmond felt his nose burn.

Dismounting Desmond got to work hosing the four horses down after all the saddles were removed, Connor and Altair assisted him in cleaning them while Ezio went to deal with the girls and Kadar, "Ok. Who want's a date?"

Every girl including the helpers raised their hands.


	5. Domain Lies

When Desmond and Connor came to school and walked through the halls together, Desmond was the center of attention as usual. But while some eyes still watched him with hate, others were… different.

"Morning Miles." Said one woman, her tone flirtatious as she walked past. Desmond looked at her like a startled deer and watched her saunter to her friends to giggle and give him finger waves and fluttering eyes.

"Uh… Morning?"

"Seems like they 'like' you now." Connor smirked slightly and slapped Desmond on the back in an almost encouraging way making the other man look uneasy, "All it took was horses."

"What?"

Connor didn't reply to Desmond's confusion and simply gave him a mysterious look. There were some things the new student needed to learn about the Uni and its long time culture on his own, and Desmond looked forward to the challenge.

When heading to their History class, Desmond counted five women coming up to him and Connor, alone or with a troupe of their friends, to say hello and flutter their eyes at the two. The Native didn't seem to be affected and simply looked back at them with a blank but polite expression.

Desmond flustered every single time, which made the women give large chortles and look him up and down as if they were judging him for something that they thankfully kept to themselves.

In the classroom was no better for Vidic was down his throat every second. The old man realized soon that not many were laughing at his insults anymore, in fact most of the girls were actually glaring at him. It made him rethink his strategy.

He wanted to get rid of the country bum, the boy was ruining the image of the University and making the teachers all feel like they were common teachers. They were experts in their fields and having a low IQ kid made them feel like the quality of students was falling to the slums.

The other teachers wouldn't admit it, but Vidic knew they all thought the same way. Desmond had to go and never be able to rise.

All it took was some rumours.

 

* * *

 

At lunch Desmond sat in the usual place with all the others, including Kadar and Malik. In the windows and shadows Desmond was certain he saw hoards watching them and snapping images.

"Ignore them." Whispered Connor while sipping at his caramel milk that he had bought from the canteen, this meant Desmond was NOT imagining it.

Enjoying his unease, Ezio slid closer to Desmond and held his chin in his hand. The country man looked at the Italian with unease, "W-What are y-y-you doing?"

When Ezio leaned forward, Desmond leaned back, this continued until he was laying across Connor's lap fighting off the other man and his lips. In the background Malik was looking in angry disgust while Connor and Kadar laughed.

Altair watched while smoking a cigarette, his own lips quirked upwards at the struggle and effort Desmond was putting into pushing the man away.

Feeling fearful for his life, Desmond held Ezio on the forehead and chest trying to heave him off, but the other slender man had surprising strength and was only able to be held off inches from his face.

"Come on, give me a smooch."

"N-No. Please s-stop!" Desmond turned his head as he felt his arms fail. A pair of lips met his cheek loudly before Ezio leapt back with his hands in the air, in success. Somewhere in the distance there was cheering and cries of jealousy.

Rubbing his cheek with the end of his sleeve Desmond sent Ezio a suspicious look, with the held of Connor he sat up.

"Sorry."

"It is fine, Ezio cornered you." Connor didn't mind that he had Desmond squirming in his lap to try and escape Ezio, "He does it all the time so watch out."

"Don't ruin the surprise!" Ezio held a hand to his chest and gave a mock look of betrayal, "He will be on the alert now!"

"He would have been alert any way after this." Countered Connor with a short-lived laugh following. Every time the Native laughed it was as if it was forced, like he didn't understand the concept of it well.

The others agreed making Ezio pretend to look insulted and huff dramatically, before mock sulking with a pout.

Lunch was smoother after that event and when the bell rang Desmond was ever so quick to rush to the next class, everyone watched him with giggles while whispering to their friends.

Already he was sick of it.

Safely at Connor's home Desmond could be found laying face first into his bed, Connor leaned against the wall listening to his incoherent mumbles into the fabric, it was easy to guess he was complaining about Ezio and the girls.

"Are you listening to me?" Desmond lifted his head enough for his words to be clear.

To humor him Connor said, "Ezio can be a bit much to handle I admit."

"Exactly! How could he try to kiss me in front of people damn it!?" Desmond slammed his head back into his pillow and continued to murmur about this and that.

With a roll of his eyes, Connor looked to his mobile as it gave a tweet, his father sent him a message.

"Father wont be home tonight, he and the others will be sleeping at the offices. They have a big day to build up to. I will go heat up leftovers."

"Uh huh." Desmond muttered into his pillow but didn't move. When left alone he rolled onto his back and stared at the roof, thinking about today.

When the image of Ezio came to mind he covered his face and blushed like a schoolgirl. That was almost his first kiss.

Thinking about this had to end now.

Quickly Desmond stood before his thoughts could wander and went downstairs, the sound of the microwave was the first thing he heard, Connor walking in the study was the next.

As the man paced the study, Desmond opened the fridge to pull out a small can of coke. He pulled it open and took a sip.

"I would like one too." Desmond almost choked on his drink and Connor appeared in the kitchen silently.

While coughing he opened the fridge and handed over a can to Connor.

"Many thanks." He said in appreciation while grinning at Desmond's expense, the microwave beeped and he removed the large Tupperware to scoop the food into even portions in two bowls.

Together they sat on the stools to eat casually. With food in front of him Desmond didn't say a thing about Ezio and the strangeness of the girls, and after his belly was full they both parted to gather their homework.

They made themselves comfortable on the floor in the study with their books and papers spread out around them and worked separately, only asking questions when necessary.

Even after midnight they were like this until they nodded off where they sat.

Leaning against each others shoulder.

 

* * *

 

In the morning Desmond awoke with a start and looked around with blurry eyes. Connor had woken up before him and moved causing Desmond to fall to the side and onto the floor.

"Morning." Said Connor.

"Morning…" Desmond mumbled his reply before cleaning his papers and going upstairs to take a shower.

Cleaned up and after drinking strong coffees the two rushed to school.

Yawning simultaneously, Connor and Desmond took up the bows and arrows at the Uni and fired until the bell rang. It took a while to get the equipment cleared up.

As they ran into the classroom panting and looking worn out, the girls inside gave snide looks at Desmond, it was like they had back tracked from flirting to their hateful bullying.

"W-What?" Desmond felt frightful, he rather the flirting to the bullying. His question made them give malicious grins, the two men looked to each other with unease. This felt… wrong.

Only once had Connor ever seen this reaction and it made him tense up. Seeing his response to the looks made Desmond eye him fearfully, if something made Connor stiffen then it was something to be afraid of. Terrified even.

In the back of the classroom Desmond mouthed he wanted answers and Connor gave a quick nod in promise, at lunch he would answer, and show him the 'darker' side of the Uni.

The classes were tense and it was a relief to escape to their usual lunch place with the others. In an instant Ezio saw the discomfort in the pair and his eyes went dark, "What is it this time?"

"Don't know but not good I am guessing." Connor pulled out his laptop and hooked into the school Internet, then typed in a site domain that Desmond didn't recognize. Around him everyone gathered to watch, Kadar looked curious, Ezio had told him about it.

Instantly on the home picture in a style similar to a scrapbook was a picture of Desmond, probably taken from his profile in the Universities files, came up with Connor's beside him.

The heading was 'Star cross lovers' sparkling with diamond like stars around the edges in a cheap looking way. It made Desmond tense and the others grumble under their breath in annoyance.

"This one again? Don't they get sick and tired of recycling the same insults every year?"

They read through the strange report, it mentioned how Desmond and Connor became friends quickly, odd for the usually distant Native. It also said that the two had moved in no more then two weeks of knowing each other. So maybe they knew each other beforehand.

"W-What is this s-s-site?" Asked Desmond nervously, his eyes glued to the fabricated lies.

"It is the dark side of the University." Mumbled Altair, that was the same response Connor had given and it made a sinister feeling run down Desmond's spine.

"It was created years ago by an unknown student and is now a site where anyone can upload lies to undermine their rivals." Explained Ezio, "A form of humiliation."

Admittedly Desmond did feel very humiliated, and the fact he was actually gay made it worse. It was as if someone saw what he was hiding and told the world… oh god if his father saw this he would be killed.

"It is fine Desmond, we all know the truth about you." That made Desmond flinch but Ezio continued without missing a beat, "You are not a couple with Connor. The reason you are living with him is because you were… homeless? That's a word for it…"

"Ah… y-yeah…" Desmond felt his shoulders ease up and stood back, taking his eyes off the faked eyewitness comments about how he and Connor did 'things' when they thought no one was looking.

These fabricated lies were… more detailed then he wanted to see.

"How is the other domain?" Asked Ezio making Desmond give him a wide-eyed look, there was more?

His fear went unnoticed, or ignored, as Connor typed up another site. Up popped lists of names with smaller type beneath it saying something about its contents, and reading one made Desmond realize what they were.

"Fan fiction." Said Connor as if he read Desmond's mind, "There is a section on this site for the University. Lets see here…"

Clicking on the Uni's name in the list after scrolling for ages, they came to a window similar to the sites home. It started with new stories.

"There were go… three stories already written about me and Desmond. Oh, a new one about Malik and Altair."

The two in question sniffed, they were already used to it. Nothing was news to them.

"What about me?"

"You still only have one story Ezio." Connor said plainly.

"Well… that must be because I don't let the girls only dream." Sniggered the flirt, he wiggled his brows at Desmond, "Wonder what they wrote about you. Bad or good?"

"Fifty fifty." Said Altair around his cigarette blatantly like he was throwing down a bet.

"I say two are bad while the third is VERY juicy." Ezio licked his lip, looking eager to check out the story, Desmond looked at him with horror and hope. Hope that he was only jesting.

Connor snapped his laptop closed causing the others to wake up from their thoughts and staring at the computer, they walked around the table and took up their usual positions, with a calm expression Altair lit a cigarette again, but never took his eyes off Desmond.

Bowing his head Desmond tried his best to hide his bashful expression from three sets of eyes while thinking to himself, whoever created that domain was a bitter person.

Abstergo.


	6. It's History

Wiping a glass with a cloth, Desmond stood back as the other two bartenders made drinks for the nightclubs visitors. When he finished a glass he blended into the crowd and gathered empty glasses to clean.

This continued until his shift was over.

Saying goodbye to the others he removed his uniform vest and tucked it into his backpack, then over his white shirt Desmond pulled on his leather jacket. Thanking the manager he went out the back and rode back to the Kenway's.

Desmond prayed he wouldn't wake the others up, he knew Haytham had worked late and would have gotten home only moments before him.

Turning off his engine as soon as he was able, Desmond backed his bike into the garage after opening it with a button Haytham let him have, avoiding the older mans car.

Parked, Desmond pulled his jacket off as quietly as he could and threw it over the bikes seat, and then tippy-toed into the house via the garage door. Inside he continued to walk quietly to the fridge.

Haytham looked up from the table, before him he had papers almost overflowing off the surface, and some had actually managed to fall to the floor. Desmond hesitated as if he was a thief caught in the act before relaxing and giving the man a greeting nod.

"H-Hey… I didn't wake you did I?"

"No." They both kept their tones low as sound travelled through the bare home, "Trying to get last minute work finished."

Haytham thanked Desmond when the young man picked up some paper that had fallen down and watched him stack it so the pages weren't mixed. One bunch was vertical while the next went horizontal on that one then repeat.

"That is clever. Have you done office work?"

"Dad does it at the ranch and I started to do it at the pub I worked at." Desmond replied with a light blush, he rinsed out his water bottle and placed it into the fridge, "Good night."

"Good night Desmond."

Upstairs Desmond almost fell backwards down the stairs, Connor put his finger to his mouth and gestured him to follow. With wide eyes Desmond looked around Connor's room, there were many native items inside.

Along the walls were fabric murals depicting Native art, and then there were items in a glass cabinet that made Desmond hum. There was an eagles head, a couple of very old looking eagle bone whistles, a metal tomahawk and a stone one.

Above Connor's bed he had an old looking bow with its quiver pinned up, it looked like something for a child. Desmond guessed it was Connors, before his mother passed away.

"Look at this, someone has updated the site."

Swallowing nervously Desmond sat beside him on the colourful throw rug on his bed and scrolled through the story. All of it was no better then it was when it first started, worse in fact.

"This is horrible…" Desmond whispered, "Nobody has to believe any of this."

"Oh they will know its all lies, but they want to believe it." Mumbled Connor with a shake of his head, "Girl's want to believe anything if it gives them an excuse to write fantasies, gossip, or take photos of anything that can be used against the accused party."

Nervously while knowing he was the one the girls would want to cause trouble for Desmond scratched at the back of his head, causing Connor to tighten his lips somewhat, "S-Sorry… I…"

Looking him in the eye with understanding, Connor nodded and closed his laptop more gently then he had at lunch, "Go rest. Just ignore everyone at Uni tomorrow… I am certain they will give up soon. Altair and Malik had the same thing happen to them and it went in two weeks."

"Ok…" Feeling a little relieved Desmond went to his room and undressed, once in his excuse for pajamas he rolled into bed and face planted into the soft pillow.

Blood rushed to his ears as he remembered what some of the 'eye witnesses' said they saw him and Connor do, such as making out in the library or walking through a store to buy condoms.

Each one was outrages and obviously lies but it made Desmond feel a little warm in the collar. He thought his fantasies about Connor were detailed, he couldn't live up to the imagination of horny teenage girls and women.

Though the fact they were even writing such things about him made him feel a little… flattered.

And what was the fanfiction site called again? Desmond whipped out his mobile and found the site, he read some of the stories about him and Connor, blushing at some of the more… detailed ones.

'Bloody hell! I don't think I'm THAT flexible!'

 

* * *

 

"Ancient Rome was a fascinating era, Emperors were assassinated by their lovers, children, and any other relative who wanted power. There was the eruption of Vesuvius the obliterated the area near Naples, including the now legendary Pompeii and Herculaneum." Said Vidic while walking in front of his students.

Even if Vidic was cruel bastard in Desmond's eyes he knew his history. But then, so did Shaun. So when Vidic called Desmond out on a question it was dealt like so...

"Mr. Miles, who wrote the letters that told the detailed story of Vesuvius' explosion?"

"Pliny the Younger." Said Desmond in a calm voice.

With a face that could out do lemons in sourness Vidic glared and the felt the insult he was brewing just defuse, he did not expect that.

"Correct…" Vidic spat the word out like it was venomous while Connor looked away to hide his smirk. He knew Desmond's friend was a Historian.

After that Vidic asked more questions to which Desmond replied correctly every time, history was drummed into his head by Shaun, he couldn't forget anything even if he tried. There were facts racing through his head like a thesaurus.

When the lesson was done Connor and Ezio cozied up to Desmond's sides, "How did you know all that?" Asked the Italian with a laugh.

"My friend I grew up with was a history fanatic, he even teaches it now. Not a second went by in his presence without hearing facts and him spouting insults at my intelligence."

"Shaun wasn't it? The one on the phone that time?" Connor inputted causing Ezio to send him a curious look.

"Yeah that's him." Smiling widely as they went to their next class, Desmond mentally thanked Shaun, he wouldn't say it in person but all these years of historical torture saved his pride and hide.

If Desmond said it to Shaun the man's head would burst with overconfidence.

During another class Desmond hunched up by himself in the back, the others did not take this lesson so he was the only one. And being without the comforting presence of Connor or Ezio the eyes and attention on him were pungent.

When the teacher turned her back, the women all sent notes to those beside them and sent Desmond looks over their shoulder. It was like high school again back when he was treated just as the others were. An idol.

He had prayed never to have to suffer that or something similar again; his secret was always so close to being discovered, always on the surface of his walled exterior.

Being an Idol was better then… this. Desmond had thought the women's attitudes had cooled down a bit after the horse riding, but this rumor rose old hate and jealousy.

Thankfully there were no more razors; Desmond's fingers had small scars from that event.

Desmond held his head up with a hand while he wrote in his book notes from the touch board, an amazing piece of technology that apparently the Headmaster and Haytham had both helped acquire for each room.

The Kenway's are an amazing lot.

Sighing, Desmond finished writing and waited for the teacher to give more instructions. He was looking forward to the music/DJ class which was after this lesson.

He needed the presence of someone he knew and trusted.

 

* * *

 

With Kadar everything eased up and the pair worked together to make a piece of music that they could use separately or blend into a mix.

"I have an idea… do you…?" Kadar looked nervous making Desmond's heart clench.

"What is it?"

"I want to make a song that has the feeling of a wild wilderness. But the only place I have gone to that is close to this is Syria which doesn't feel… wild…"

"And where do you suggest to go for inspiration?" Desmond knew what Kadar wanted, the boy wanted to go somewhere that was 'wild' to hear the sounds and feel what that life brings. It would help create some sweet effects.

"Well… your dad owns a ranch in Arizona right?" Desmond tensed making Kadar flap his arms around, "I am sorry! We can ask Connor if he knows a better place…"

"No… the ranch will be the best place to get the effects you are after. But I wont be able to go with you." Desmond ran a hand through his hair, "I can give you and Malik… and Altair too I guess… the directions to the town I schooled in."

"Thank you!" Kadar hugged Desmond and jumped on his toes, "How do we get to the ranch?"

"You can go to the police station. If Lucy is there she can give you directions or take you there. She has a fair amount of free time at this time of the year…"

That had Kadar in the best mood possible and when he met up with his brother and Altair he was close to doing a little dance.

"Hey Malik remember my idea for the song me and Desmond are working on?" Malik nodded as the others listened closely, "Desmond says it is fine if we go to his ranch."

Everyone looked to Desmond making him pinch at the hem of his long sleeved shirt, "B-But I am not going… and as l-long as no one mentions m-m-me while in town or around my f-father..."

"Great!" Ezio said, "I want to go too. What about you Connor?"

"I don't…" The young man sent Desmond worried looks; he didn't want to leave his newest friend alone.

"Go, it is something you can't miss." Desmond gave a twitchy smile, "The desert is an amazing place to ride."

"Ok." Reluctantly Connor gave in, the thought of riding across the Arizona red dirt was rather appealing. He was also curious to the life Desmond had led, and why the man was so determined to avoid his own father.

They all were.

 

* * *

 

Sitting at their computer, someone sat reading through Abstergo.

'Did you hear, that country boy doesn't want his father to know where he is.'

'Yeah. The Four and Kadar are going to his ranch over the weekend and he is going to be alone here.'

A smile spread across the readers face, this was a golden opportunity to cause some mayhem. They typed their own reply.

'Lets wait until the Four return, then give a message to this… ranch.'

'That is so evil, and fantastic! Great idea QueenEagle152' :D

'I agree. We can also cause trouble for the bum outside of school. Does anyone know where Connor lives?'

'Is that a good idea? What if the Four find out?'

'They won't know who did it.' Typed the smirking reader.

Once more agreements were mentioned, the reader leaned on their folded fingers and gave a laugh.

This was going to be fun.


	7. Fear is Blinding

On Friday the four idols and Kadar departed. Desmond was left to fend for himself on the last day of the week, surprisingly nothing really happened. He expected an attack on the first day.

But he didn't lower his guard.

"Excuse me… Desmond was it?" Asked a woman behind him making Desmond flinch and spin his head around causing him to wobble on his feet, "Are you alright? Sorry I didn't mean to startle you!"

The woman looked at Desmond with concern, her eyes wide like a frightened doe. It made Desmond relax his shoulders a little.

"N-No… Sorry, is there s-something you wanted to say?"

"I wanted to warn you…" She looked around with wide eyes to make sure they were alone causing Desmond to mimic her, "The others are planning to cause trouble for you while the Four are gone. Be careful when returning to Connor's… they are watching…"

"Huh…?" Desmond tensed up again and looked around in the same way the woman did before returning his gaze to her, he examined her and looked for lies.

Her hair was tied up and wrapped around her head in an odd plat bun and she dressed in tight jeans under a pair of boots, she wore an equally tight black T-shirt that showed some skin around her pants band, under a long red cardigan. There was nothing in her face that told him she was lying.

"I… t-thank you… why are you… I mean… urm…?"

"My name is Maria… and you didn't hear it from me." As quickly as possible she ran back the way she had come leaving Desmond alone again.

This interaction made him on his toes for the rest of the day, he looked around as if expecting an ambush and when the final bell went he was quick to get on his bike and ride away.

Taking Maria's words as law, Desmond rode through places impossible for cars to follow him and looped around before getting back to the Kenway's. Inside Haytham was home earlier then usual.

"Evening Desmond. How was your day?" The man took a sip of his tea while lounging comfortably in his couch, the TV was quietly spouting the news in the background.

"A-Alright, Mr. Kenway. Did something happen in the office?"

"No, I finished most of my work ahead of time. Only my colleagues need to continue for the day, the others sent me home for a 'much needed holiday' that I am most glad to have." The man sighed deeply as he drank more tea.

"You have worked hard." Commented Desmond as he placed his bag beside the long lounge and made himself a cold drink, "Sorry that Connor had gone off to my place for the weekend."

"It is fine. I can spend time with the boy another time. I am most curious as to why you didn't go, would you not like to see your family?"

Desmond felt those words stab him in the heart, "I miss my mother and friends. I saw my cousin a few weeks ago… and I am not in good terms with my father."

With a frown, Haytham looked up at Desmond. "Why? Is he not happy that you are here or…?"

"He is not happy with anything I do." Desmond flinched as he snapped that rudely, "S-Sorry I just…"

"A father should be proud of their children no matter what… but I don't think I can talk. I don't know how to speak with Connor sometimes."

"You two are so much alike, I am certain if you spend time in the range with him and go for a horse ride everything will become easier." Desmond sat on the lounge and looked to the TV, "If I hanged out with my father all I would hear is inheriting the ranch, or being insulted."

"That is too bad, I would have expected him to be proud of someone like you." Haytham shook his head as if he was disappointed in Desmond's father, it made the young man feel a bit warm and happy in his heart.

"Thank you." Desmond gave Haytham a bow at the head before finishing his drink and lifting his bag, "Do you want me to make dinner?"

"No, I can cook something. Take-away Pizza sound good?" Said Haytham with sassy humor making Desmond snort.

"Sounds good to me, let me grab some money."

"No, you keep your money for your self. It is not hard for me to pay for pizza." Haytham waved Desmond's offer away before pulling out the menu, "What would you like?"

Desmond moved over and looked over the menu quickly while still holding his bag, "The meat lovers pizza is usually good. Goes great with their bacon and cheese bread, have you ever tried that?"

"No, sounds good." Haytham lifted his wireless phone handset and dialed the number, "Hello I would like to order one large meat lovers and a Hawaiian as well as the bacon bread. Thank you I will be by soon."

Hanging up, the Kenway pulled out his wallet and keys before nodding to Desmond, "I will be back in a few minutes. Watch the house and feel free to pig out on the coke."

"Thanks." When Haytham left, Desmond took his bag upstairs and set himself up on the bed with his laptop on his knees, in a beautiful arch there was paper everywhere and got started on his list of work.

It was lonely doing it without Connor, he had grown used to speaking with the other man about lessons and asking questions. It was something he did with his friends back home too and it made him feel comfortable.

Ten minutes into his work was enough to make Desmond bored, so with a sigh he jumped into the shower to try and wake himself up a bit more. When washed he dried off and tugged up his pants.

Haytham knocked on the door just as he was finished, "Desmond you in there?"

"Yeah, welcome back. I will be out in a moment." Quickly he pulled on his shirt and rushed out the door, Haytham was already back in the kitchen checking what pizza was what.

"Here, this is yours." He handed over Desmond's pizza before taking up a glass of red wine and taking his place on the couch. Desmond joined him with a can of coke to watch what was on TV.

It was a History channel. Both men were drawn into it, fascinated by the Tudor age and King Henry.

"So Henry started killing off his wives because of brain damage?" Asked Desmond, he didn't know much about the Tudor's because his teacher back in high school did Roman history, making Shaun only talk about that era.

"That's what the other historians say, that fall from his jousting horse gave him a bruise on his brain and a festering wound in his leg that made him decline into obesity, depression, and madness." Said Haytham smoothly, he knew about Tudor history.

It was fascinating watching the show and having a historian explain it in more detail and add their own opinion, while Shaun turned off the TV and said his own theories and stories, Haytham just said something here and there whether he disagreed or not.

"I think Shaun needs to learn how to watch History documentaries from you." Desmond said when they cleaned up together. As he bagged up rubbish, Haytham laughed before taking the bins out.

Not wanting to work on his study anymore, Desmond went to bed and stared at the roof. Alone and in the silence he began to worry his mind and lip.

Tomorrow he had work and for some reason he was frightened of what was to come.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, Desmond? Do you work here?" Asked Maria as she came over to the bar, hearing her voice made Desmond's head whip upwards.

"Hello, Maria. What would you like to drink?" Desmond gave his professional smile at the woman dressed in a super-tight dress.

"Don't laugh… but I love the Bloody Maria's." She looked shy to admit it. Desmond didn't judge her choice and grabbed out the orange juice and other ingredients then blended them together while Maria spoke to him, "How are you about… you know?"

"Nothing has happened so far." Desmond placed the glass down on the bench and took Maria's money with his other.

Maria tilted her head towards his wrist, "You have tattoo's? I didn't think you were the type to have any."

"Most people don't." Desmond chuckled as he opened the till and counted out change, "And I usually hide them under my clothes."

"How many have you got?" Maria took a sip of her drink while tracing Desmond's tattoo with her eyes.

"Hm…" Desmond pictured his tattoos and counted them, "I think it is about ten separate tattoos but they are all blended into each other. So it looked like I have only four."

"Wow. I know Altair has a few, he got his first one when he was fourteen, some guy did it for him."

"So, you and Altair good friends?" Desmond began to wipe down glasses while keeping his eyes out for other customers.

"Childhood friends, I live just down the road to him too. Though since he had hung out with those Idol guys he… doesn't really talk to me anymore." Maria looked sad and Desmond could understand. Shaun, Rebecca and Lucy were his childhood friends and if they ignored him he would die.

"I am sorry…"

"Its not your fault… anyway I should let you get back to work, I need to go find my friends." Maria looked around for the people she came here with and spotted them watching against a wall.

"Ok, see you soon Maria. Be carful when you head home."

"Thank you. You too, Desmond."

The strange feeling in Desmond returned, something warning him that there was impending doom. But was it for work, or another day? Well, he hoped it was nothing but that might be too much to hope for…

All night he didn't see Maria or her friends so they hopefully got home safely, and nothing happened even after his shift. Desmond returned home cautiously and didn't feel safe until he was inside the Kenway household.

After walking around the house for a while he guessed Haytham was asleep, and then went upstairs to get out of his uniform and have a shower. Once dry and in his pajama's he fell onto the bed.

Beep Beep!

Quickly he reached for his phone and read the text, it was from Connor.

'Arrived at your ranch today and got to ride, Clay was surprised to see up but we didn't give away that we knew you. Met your father and… well we can understand why you wanted to run away. He hit Clay the second we arrived…"

Desmond grimaced and felt rage towards his father; because he was gone the bastard was laying out his rage onto Clay. After taking a calming breath Desmond texted back, 'Thank you for not mentioning me to him, is Clay alright?'

A few minutes later he got another text back, 'Yeah. Clay is a tough guy. It is scary to admit but he and Altair are getting along…'

That made Desmond snort in disbelief, though he knew Clay was they type who got along with anyone. 'That he is, which horse did you ride?'

'Clay gave Altair your horse, since the beast threw all of the others off.' Another snort was released at that, 'Kadar rode some mare named Coco. I got Thunder, Malik rode a rather calm thing named Flare, Ezio got some new horse called Claire. Did you know Clay is trying to breed Assassin and Claire?"

Ah, that must be the new horse Clay mentioned when Desmond first came to the University, 'Yeah he told me. Breeding my horse… bastard. How is Kadar going with the music?'

'He has recorded a few sounds, I think he is working on recreating beats that go with these sounds right now with his laptop. I didn't know your ranch had rooms for people to stay.'

Yawning Desmond text, 'Yeah it gets cold in there though, I also got back just now too from work. Chat to you later?'

'Night.' Desmond placed his phone on the bedside table and curled up under the sheets, his face flushed.

Even if they were only texting he felt something for Connor. Thinking about the other young man, Desmond bit his lip and put a hand into his pants. He hadn't jerked off in a while in fear of Connor or Haytham catching him.

Biting his lip harder as he moaned Desmond pumped himself inside his pants and imagined Connor doing the work, the very thought made Desmond give a strangled sound and come.

Staining his pants, Desmond sighed in relief and flopped back into the pillow. Inside he felt like a horrible person for doing this but he couldn't help himself. Damn it, he was so having a crush on the other guy.

That was a first since high school, Desmond used to feel a crush on a teacher, sadly he had to forget it because the man was straight, married, with two kids.

Remembering his first crush and thinking about Connor made Desmond suddenly exhausted, he curled up more under his blankets while ignoring the wet, sticky feeling in his pants. He could shower it away in the morning and change his pants.

After that thought he was out like a light.


	8. Please… Don't

Monday, the others were coming back this afternoon. So if those on Abstergo were planning to make trouble for him without the Idol's protection, this was their last chance.

Desmond thought that when he was getting ready for school, he wanted to pull a sick day but thought it would trouble Haytham. It was the older man's last day off work, and he was very quick to notice whether Desmond was lying.

If Desmond wanted to get out of school he had to tell the truth, and he didn't think he wanted to tell someone who he wasn't related to, and Connor's dad. One thing Desmond worried about was causing trouble for others.

Meekly as he parked in the motorbike bay Desmond got off his bike and waited in the parking lot shadows until the bells went, then rushed to his class. Not pausing until he was safe under the eyes of the teacher.

All his nerves were firing off all day, but even Vidic didn't pay him any mind. Desmond should have been relieved but it felt more like the calm before a storm instead of everyone giving up. And something told him these people never gave up when it came to their Idols and hatred.

At lunch Desmond sat alone where he and the others usually ate, drinking a cup of coffee as he ate a canteen burger. He went over the notes he had written for the music class and guitar score Kadar emailed him.

Beep.

Lightning fast he pulled out his phone and looked at the text, it was from Ezio. 'Hey Des, we r back but wont be in University today. See you tomorrow.'

'Ok.' Desmond texted back before turning his attention to his food, as he finished the bell rang. Quickly he threw his rubbish away and rushed to his next class, forgetting something VERY important.

Someone in the shadows saw what he left behind and got closer to take a look, before giving an evil smile. They took Desmond's phone and went through his contacts before finding one that caught their eye.

QueenEagle152 dialed it, and William Miles answered.

 

* * *

 

"Shit…" Haytham and Connor looked over in surprise at the curt curse, Desmond pulled everything out of his bag and checked his pockets.

"Missing something?" Asked Haytham while ignoring the young mans choice of words.

"Yeah, can't find my phone…" Fear rushed through Desmond and Connor instantly knew the reason. At the speed of light he came up with something to say that would give them privacy to talk about it.

"Maybe it fell out in your room this morning, I can help you look."

"Thanks Connor." They both went up the stairs after Desmond put his stuff back into his bag. Once safely in his room Desmond spun on Connor and panicked, "What if they got it? I had it a school today!"

"Calm down, I will call it and see if it is in your bag somewhere." Connor pulled out his own expensive looking phone and touched Desmond's number, they waited with breath held but there was nothing.

Connor stopped the call, he was now frowning while feeling uneasy. "Maybe a teacher found it?" Desmond said in a wistful voice.

But they both had a feeling that was not so and looked at each other with sad eyes, "We can look around the campus tomorrow. I am certain we will find it."

"Yeah…" Feeling unsure about that Desmond sat on the end of his bed and sighed into his hands, the bed shifted as Connor sat beside him. When the other man put a reassuring hand on his back Desmond tensed.

Instantly the… private time he had on Saturday night ran through his mind and his heart raced. Feeling the muscles in his back grow hard made Connor give a concerned frown.

"Don't worry, about it. Ok?"

"Y-Yeah." Desmond kept his face covered, to hide his growing embarrassment that flushed his skin rather then out of fear. Not knowing his ears also grew pink when he blushed.

Connor eyed them with his deepening frown before shrugging it off and standing, "I think I might hit the hay early. Good night."

"N-N-Night Connor." When alone Desmond slapped himself in the forehead, "Stupid…"

Flopping backwards onto his bed Desmond stared blandly at the roof, the feeling of Connor's hand still burning against his back as if the other man had branded him.

It made him forget all about his worries, for just a moment.

 

* * *

 

They sat around their favorite table, "Shit man. You lost your phone?" Said Ezio before shaking his head in disbelief.

"I will keep my eye out for it, Desmond." Kadar spoke in a supportive voice as he sat next to the worried man, "I will ask the teachers if they have seen it."

"We can call it, if we hear it we will find it." On the other side of the table and away from Desmond, Ezio pulled out his phone and put the other man's number on quick-dial.

"Thanks guys…" Feeling thankful to have great friends like them, Desmond smiled, showing his teeth and crinkling his eyes. Ezio held up his hands to cover his eyes while screaming that it was blindingly bright causing everyone to laugh.

Through the day they all had their eyes open, and the next day was the same. But no phone was seen or heard. So either it had run out of battery or whoever had it had turned it off.

But why? Why would they keep it, unless they had plans for it? That was what they all worried about, even Malik and Altair felt a bit uneasy about it all. After all, Desmond was now apart of their fold, whether they like it or not.

Altair decided to defuse some of the stress in the only way he knew how, "Oie weakling. I want that match now."

"Now? Here… uh… but I…" Desmond panicked for a moment, when he fought he got right into it, drawing blood and breaking bones was not something he worried about.

"Yeah! I want to watch you both roll around and wrestle on the mats… mmm…" Ezio licked his lips making Desmond feel an uneasy shiver, and before he could say no again both Altair and Ezio grabbed him by his arms and dragged him away.

The others followed, shaking their heads and laughing, Connor looked behind them with a frown. A group of girls followed while giggling in curiosity. What would happen if they saw Desmond and Altair tearing at each other?

Inside the gym room Desmond, who was now twisting with a competitive excitement, and Altair took up position on the large square mat. They both removed their jackets and threw them over to Connor, who held them calmly in his arms.

Ezio took up the role of the referee and waited for the room to fill with observers, from the corner of his eyes he examined Desmond's wrist tattoo and the one visible from his short sleeve, twisting like claws across his shoulder.

"Ok, make it dirty and a good show for all the lovelies watching! One, two…. THREE!"

The second he said three, Altair charged. Desmond smoothly sidestepped and landed his elbow into the back of the man, making him stumble. Altair gave a deranged grin. That was just a test.

Knowing what it was Desmond got ready, his eyes burning as he watched every muscle twitch. The room held its breath as the two scrutinized each other.

Every girl held hands to their mouths while waiting; they watched the two with the same expressions as the men. They checked out Desmond, surprised for his tattoos and confident look, they typically saw fear or coyness.

Clashing, the two men used fists, elbows, and feet to knock each other to the ground or cause bloody mouths. They fought with similar ferocity causing them both to look like animals mauled them.

As Connor watched he raised his brow and looked to Malik, "It is different watching Desmond fight then actually fighting him. He has a brawlers way of fighting just like Altair."

"Yeah, looks like he has had a bit of professional teaching too." Malik watched with sharp eyes, he taught self-defense so he could see the styles they had, "Desmond seems like he has a bit of a police technique in him."

"One of his friends is a policewoman, maybe they trained together?" Connor spoke without a care of the girls drawing closer to listen to them and to hear the usually quiet men's voices, "He is also obviously use to being hit, probably his dad after that show we saw at the ranch, he has this thing when he flinches back making your blows… weaker."

Malik looked surprised before huffing in disbelief but when he returned his gaze to the fight he noticed the tiny movements, "What about his own blows?"

"Depends where he hits, most of the time it is like a truck hitting you." Connor gave a small smile, "Others it is like a needle prick that makes your fingers tingle."

"Forget what he wants to be here, he should be a professional boxer."

A feeling of pride filled Connor, pride for Desmond, as Malik saying anyone should be a professional in fighting was as rare as a unicorn. It typically never happened.

They continued to watch, judging both men's movements while paying close attention to Desmond. Connor didn't even feel a tall presence behind him until Desmond's eyes flashed behind him.

Both Malik and Connor felt themselves tense as Desmond froze, the colour drained from his face leaving him white and fear was like a mask on his face. It made Altair tense up too and look behind him.

Slowly Connor and Malik turned their heads before flinching, William Miles stood there with hateful eyes burning on his bloodied son. From where he stood Ezio began to curse under his breath and look at Desmond with worry.

On long strides William went for his son and Desmond stumbled backwards, between them Altair's muscles tightened up as he prepared to… do something stupid if it came to it.

"Shit… we are too late." Said a familiar voice. Connor spun around and looked down to a black haired woman, she had huge headphones around her neck.

"You… are you Rebecca?"

The woman, looked surprised as a blonde woman and man joined her, "Yes… are you Connor Kenway?"

"I am." He bowed his head politely before looking to the others, "Lucy and Shaun?"

"Correct, where are they?" Lucy dressed in her police uniform pushed past and rushed between Desmond and William when she spotted them. "Mr. Miles, I have to ask you to keep back."

"Get out of my way Stillman! You can't stop me from killing the shit." William spat venomously, his shoulders hunched threateningly. Quickly all of Desmond's friends rushed to his side and stood around him protectively.

Standing beside him, Connor tried to bring Desmond out of his terrified stupider.

Desmond stared wide-eyed at his father, blind to their actions, while around them the onlookers watched in nervous fear. Some girls who had seen QueenEagle152's messages felt horrified, did they do this?

If so the girls all regretted it as William lashed out towards Lucy. The policewoman ducked and raised her arms as if trying to calm the raging man, "Mr. Miles. I will not repeat my self, if you do not back away I will have to arrest you."

"I am not afraid of you little girl!" William stood over Lucy, his eyes burning. Then his face filled with confusion as he noticed the group of men that surrounded Desmond, all giving him looks that made a shiver race down his spine.

All of them had killer eyes. Warning him that if he fought they would not hesitate to beat him into the ground, leaving him immovable.

Seeing him hesitate, Lucy quickly got behind him and clapped his wrists into handcuffs, snapping William out of his thoughts, "What the… let me go!"

"Sorry Mr. Miles, but I have called the station here and requested a temporary room for you until you calm down. Start walking." Lucy pushed William towards the door making him glare down at her before turning his gaze back to his son.

"I will be back for you, Desmond. Your friends can't protect you forever!"

"Try us." Said Connor in a strong, calm voice while keeping his arm around Desmond protectively, on the man's other side Rebecca clenched his arm while trying to wake Desmond up.

"Desmond, come one. Where is the Desmond we know?"

William met Connor's eyes and they silently fought a battle that made the air thick with tension, then the older man gave a vicious look before being taken away by Lucy.

As they went through the door Headmaster Al Mualim and Vidic passed, the two old men looked at Lucy and William in surprise before looking to Desmond and his protective ring. Realization filled their eyes and the Headmaster chased after Lucy to help deal with William.

Vidic gave a look similar to the last one William gave, he watched from the sidelines as Rebecca and Shaun shook at Desmond's shoulders.

"Damn it!" Stated the girl in anger, "Shaun be my guest!"

"Always a pleasure to do this." Shaun smirked and rolled up his sleeves, everyone watched as he stood in front of Desmond, not knowing what to expect.

Having the British man punch Desmond clean in the nose was not something they expected. The least likely thing in fact.

Snapping awake Desmond clenched his bleeding nose and stared at Shaun with wide eyes, while his newfound friends gaped, "Why did you do that?" Asked Ezio in horror.

"Desmond always goes into a faze like this when his dad gets THAT angry, it makes him not feel the pain of the bastards first punch… which is always the strongest." Explained Rebecca as she pulled out tissues from her pockets and held them to Desmond's nose.

"S-Shaun… Rebecca? Why…?" Desmond tried to speak through his bleeding nose, his voice sounding funny as Rebecca pinched it.

"Clay said your dad received a call from your phone, some bitch gave away your position to him and he left yesterday morning. Me, Shaun and Lucy followed but couldn't get him to stop." Once more Rebecca spoke.

Shaun said nothing as he nursed his wrist, he loved hitting the idiot but he was not a physical person. "It is times like this I can see where you get your stupid brain cells from."

Over the bloodstained tissues Desmond glared at his friend, "How about I hit you in the face next?" His voice was snappish.

"These glasses cost me $400, I will add another hundred onto it, that you would have to pay back." Shaun pushed his glasses up his nose with a finger on the side, light reflected from the silver frame and blinded Desmond for a moment.

"Oh shut up you two." Rebecca pulled Desmond into a hug making him relax, "Don't worry. Lucy just took him to have a night in a can."

"Good." Desmond sighed in relief while holding the tissues to his nose; through a foggy filter he could hear Malik, Kadar and Shaun asking everyone to file out.

When the women complained and sent Shaun glares the sarcastic man snapped, "What year did Augustus die?"

Everyone went quiet while Vidic tilted his head, " Emperor Augustus? Why must that he important?"

"If these girls can name the date, they can stay." Instantly all the women began to throw dates from the top of their heads, all ridiculous that made Shaun's face twist up in annoyance, "Learn your History! I feel ashamed of you all. Get out of here and study, if I was your History teacher that question would have counted to your finishing scores!"

Quickly the room filled out as Shaun's commanding teacher tone startled them, Vidic was the last as he looked back at Shaun and Desmond, now he understood why the country bum knew so much about History. He had an enthusiast by his side.

Al Mualim came back inside and examined Desmond's nose, "Did your father do this?"

"N-No, it is alright. Just b-b-boxing before h-he arrived." Stuttered Desmond.

"Desmond… you're stuttering." Said Rebecca in a judgmental voice causing Desmond to look at her with a startled look.

"Maybe he hit his head and lost those last brain cells he had?" Shaun sounded… hopeful.

"Shaun!" Rebecca punched him in the arm and glowered at him, "He probably lost them from you. Did you have to hit him so hard?"

"Pent up anger, I had to get the University to give me a short notice holiday to come here. You know what the old headman is like."

"Mr… kid who teaches here I think… this will go out of your pay rise." Said Desmond and Rebecca together in robotic voices making Shaun snap his fingers and state, 'Exactly!'

Chuckling, Al Mualim stood back. "I told Miss. Stillman that I would like a restraining order placed on your father, I promised to help if he came to cause trouble and help I will."

"Thank you…" Desmond's shoulders relaxed until he was almost slouching, he used clean tissues to wipe his nose when the bleeding stopped, but most of the blood had dried on his face.

"Come on, let's get that face of yours fixed up. Can't have your only good feature looking like that." Rebecca laughed when Desmond gave her a hurt look.

"Don't know about that lovely lass, I find the rest of him appealing too." Of course Ezio had to say something as he gave Desmond a flirty smirk, Shaun gave the Italian a look, like he sucked on the mother of lemons.

While Rebecca grinned widely, "OH my. How did he win you over? Was it his fighting skills, or his horse riding? Or did you sneak a peek when he was changing for swimming? That did it for me."

"Rebecca, oh my god!" Desmond blushed.

"Dear Rebecca! I haven't seen that yet, how do we get him to go swimming?" Ezio's smirk grew wider, him and Rebecca looked like Cheshire cats from Alice in Wonderland.

"Will you two PLEASE stop…" Great, Desmond should have known the two would be like this if they met. Since high school Rebecca did her best to make him uncomfortable, like a big sister.

Shaking his head Al Mualim laughed and left the youthful to themselves. Quickly Desmond looked to Connor, the observant man nodded his head and quickly intercepted the two prankster like adults.

"I am going to get Desmond to the bathroom to clean up, you guys go wait at our lunch table."

"Ok!" Sang Ezio before wrapping an arm around Rebecca's shoulder causing Shaun to tense up, "Me and Becca here will make plans to see Desmond's panties until then."

Giving a groan, Desmond followed Connor to the bathrooms while the larger group went to the tables, women stuck their heads out of doors and hallways to watch.

"Here," Connor tore a paper towel from the dispenser box and wet it so it was a ball was mush in his hands, he squeezed it the began to pat at the cut on Desmond's lip, "rinse your face and I will grab some more paper."

Following the command, Desmond filled his cupped hands with water and splashed in onto his face. After a few more goes he watched his blood gurgle down the sink.

Connor returned to his side and wet more paper towels before dabbing carefully around Desmond's wounds, "Close your eyes."

Closing his eyes Desmond listened to the thud of his heart while Connor pressed a towel against the cut on his brow, caused by the button of Altair's shit that had been peeking out from where he rolled his sleeves up to the elbow.

Inside Desmond wondered if Connor could feel his pulse and rising temperature from where he held him under his chin, to tilt his face upwards. 'Hopefully not…'

Breath fanned across his face, brushing his eye lashed and causing him to flinch, "What?" Asked Connor as he retracted the towel quickly, "Sorry did that hurt?"

"N-No, it is nothing." Desmond's blush glowed brightly across his cheeks and ears causing Connor to frown and examine his face, his mind quickly went over Desmond's reaction. Coming to one thing he tested it.

"Is that a cut on your neck?" Slowly he ran his fingers across Desmond's throat to halt at his pulse, beneath his finger he felt a pounding that raced far to fast for 'nothing.'

"I d-don't r-remember Altair hitting me there, i-it d-d-doesn't hurt either…" Desmond tensed up when he realized what Connor was doing, pressing his finger against his pulse, his eyes flashed open to look uneasy and frightened.

"Are you…?" Connor examined Desmond's eyes, "Oh…"

"S-Sorry… I am sorry!" Apologizing while trying to back away, Desmond felt hot fear pool in his stomach, "Excuse me…"

As fast as he could, Desmond rushed out of the bathroom and ran to the parking lot, Connor raced after him calling out his name.

"Wait Desmond!"

Vroom!

 

* * *

 

Taking sanctuary in the shower, Desmond leaned his forehead against the wall and covered his eyes with his forearm, hot tears of fear and humiliation burned them. How could he face Connor again?

"Desmond you in here?"

Desmond tensed up when the man he was worrying about spoke through the door of the bathroom, he pressed against the wall as if trying to make himself small, and unnoticed.

On the other side Connor pressed his ear on the door and swallowed, he could hear the water running. Looking at the bedroom door, he tried to make a quick decision. Walk away, or go in and check on Desmond.

Taking a breath he silently tried the handle of the bathroom, it was unlocked. Opening it slightly and looked through the gap and saw Desmond's back to him. It would good to see he didn't hurt himself but Connor couldn't leave things be.

On soft feet he entered and closed the door, the click was caught by Desmond making him tense up. "C-Connor… a-a-are you…?"

"Yes…" Connor saw the red on his ears deepen and pulled out his phone to send a quick message before placing it safely on the sink bench, "I am sorry but I couldn't…"

"Please… just… p-please…" Oh how he wanted to be alone. He didn't want to hear what Connor had to say, Desmond felt he already knew what it was going to be.

"Desmond, please look at me. I just want to say…"

"You don't have to say anything. I know it is disgusting… so please don't…" Desmond went quiet then he heard the shower hit another body before he felt Connor behind him.

The other man wrapped his arms around Desmond's chest and pulled him close, Connor tucked his head into his shoulder.

And time stood still for just a moment.


	9. Better then Hope

Thundering beats, hot blood, warm water upon his back, it felt surreal. Not actually happening.

Time felt like it stood still in surprise at Connor's action and Desmond stared wide-eyed at the tiled wall as the fully dressed man hugged him from behind.

Why was he doing this? "W-W-What?"

"Shh… it is alright." Connor stroked Desmond's head soothingly and gave a gentle kiss on his shoulder, "I don't think it is disgusting. Ok?"

"I-I… Ok?" Desmond turned his head before remembering himself and looking back at the wall, "B-But why are you…?"

A hand gripped his shaft making his gasp and moan, Connor slowly stroked him making Desmond's legs shake while continuing to kiss his neck.

"Do you like me Desmond?"

Groaning Desmond said, "Yes…"

Connor grinned against his skin and began to pump him harder making Desmond begin to pant. It felt so good…

Slam! "Hey Connor, we were already headed over!" Ezio stormed inside and gave the two a startled look, behind him Altair raised his brow at the scene.

Desmond stared at them with mouth agape and blush creeping down his chest, before he began to struggle and hide his face against the wall again and escape Connor's hand. "W-Why are they h-h-here? Please let me g-go!"

Ignoring his plea's Connor backed out of the shower dragging Desmond with him, not letting his hardening shaft go, Altair and Ezio's eyes travelled down to it.

"Ezio, your sexuality." Said Connor making Ezio smirk, while not removing his eyes.

"Bisexual, got to love em all."

"Altair?"

"Gay." Altair replied calmly and without hesitation making Desmond blink wide eyed, did Altair just say he was homosexual? Just like him?

"And me, gay." Connor ran his lips across Desmond's neck, "How many times had we had sex together?"

"Lost count." Said Altair and Ezio together.

"So we don't find you disgusting Desmond." Whispered Connor deeply against Desmond's skin.

"Disgusting? Damn hot is what he is. This… is better then getting a peek at his panties, I mean look at that tasty morsel he has between his thighs… thank you God." Ezio licked his lips before looking to Connor, he smirked before getting on his knees.

"Wait… h-h-hold on a…" Desmond broke off into a deep, startled moan as Ezio wrapped his mouth around his shaft and began to suck and bob his head instantly.

Forgetting to struggle, Desmond's mouth fell open as he panted, his body slackened and his eyes grew glassy, 'Was this really happening?' Not sure if it was real Desmond put his hand on Ezio's head and clenched the man's longer hair, making Ezio moan. 'Oh god this is REALLY happening!'

A long, whimpering moan fled from Desmond and his eyes struggled to stay open, while his mouth had no problem with falling wide. He hunched up as Ezio ran teeth and tongue down his hardening shaft.

"Oh… g-god…" Connor chuckled while kissing at Desmond's shoulder, Altair smirked and crossed his arms while watching the young mans face, it was so obvious that Desmond was a virgin.

'This is… better then I thought it would be.' Desmond's foggy eyes looked down at Ezio and he moaned deeply as he watched the other man eagerly lick up and down him and suck. It was like he was waiting so desperately to do this.

Leaning against Connor for support, Desmond closed his eyes and threw his head backwards with a loud moan. That was enough for Altair; he stepped forward and planted his mouth against Desmond's chest.

Another groan escaped him as teeth worried at his nipples; Desmond opened his eyes wide and looked down at the top of Altair's head, his heart raced so fast and hard it hurt.

"I… I…" Desmond broke off into a moan again as Ezio gripped his balls while sucking. That made him come with a cry.

After swallowing Ezio laughed and gave an appreciative hum, "Delicio!"

"How are you Desmond?" Asked Connor against his ear, his voice calm and caring.

"I don't know… I…" Desmond's voice was hoarse as he tried to blink away the sparks and fog in his eyes, his chest heaved with quick pants while Altair continued to kiss and bite at his chest.

"Do you want to continue?"

It took a while for Desmond to understand that question as both Ezio and Altair stood back to wait, their eyes running up and down his body hungrily, like a pair of wolves that wanted to devour him completely.

With the aftermath of his release still racking his body Desmond didn't hesitate to moan out, "Y-Yes… please…"

Before he could finish saying yes the three men moved him out of the bathroom and down the hall, Ezio paused before rushing back to turn off the shower then nearly sprinted back to where Altair and Connor took Desmond.

Inside Connor's room, which was the closest to the bathroom, the part Mohawk man pressed Desmond into the bed making it impossible for him to look back as Altair tugged away his own clothes.

Ezio was panting when he entered, his buttons already undone, so it took only a moment for him to be standing bare. He crawled onto the bed and lifted Desmond's head, the man in question blinked when his eyes landed on the Italian's manhood.

Then he blushed, "I…"

"Amore, don't tell me your THAT innocent." Ezio chuckled causing Desmond's eyes to look up harshly, oh he knew exactly what to do. He took the shaft into his mouth and pressed his fingers behind Ezio's balls.

This action made Ezio give a surprised yelp, his body jerked and shivered causing Altair and Connor to chuckle. Seemed Desmond knew some tricks to make a man's nerves erupt.

Altair sat up on the head of the bed and gestured, holding Desmond's head against his hips Ezio crawled backwards bringing the man sucking his shaft with him.

Sighing gleefully, Ezio widened his hips allowing Altair's finger's to slide in deeper into his entrance. Quickly while not removing his eyes from Desmond's raised arse Connor stripped before diving onto the bed.

"GAH!" Desmond gave a startled gurgle around Ezio's shaft when a tongue and pair of soft lips hotly mouthed at the base of his balls, he shivered before struggling to continue sucking off Ezio.

"Ah…" Giving a moaning sigh, Ezio lowered himself onto Altair's hardness, Desmond blinked in amazement as he pulled back tip to look down where Altair's balls pressed tightly against Ezio's. That looked easier then he thought it would be… unless…

"This isn't their first time." Feeling Connor speak against his balls made Desmond moan but the mans words made trepidation fill his chest, "Don't worry. We will be careful."

"Ah! Altair…!" Ezio gripped his fingers tightly into Desmond's shoulders as Altair held his hips and slammed into him, making him bounce. Amazed sparked filtered through Desmond's eyes before he dipped his head to suck the Italian again.

They continued this until Connor grew impatient. He removed his mouth from around Desmond's balls and gathered up his 'love-oil' from its hiding place in the drawer, he slathered himself while Ezio and Altair gave him lusting smirks.

Connor crawled on his knees behind Desmond and oiled two fingers, it sent a jolt through all of them when Desmond released a guttural howl when Connor thrust his fingers inside.

"Oh… Connor…" That almost made them all come as Desmond lost the strength in his arms, his face planted into Ezio's hip and he panted, the feeling of fingers touching him in places he couldn't reach himself made his toes curl and shaft twitch.

"Adding another finger." Connor was able to pant out as he struggled to not thrust into Desmond's tight arse now, he added the finger and spread them, stretching the virgin hole and preparing it for sweet pounding.

"Connor, please… I-I cant…" With mouth wide Desmond howled into Ezio's hip, droll dripped down his chin as the lust threatened to turn him crazy.

Hearing the desperation, Connor moaned, pulled out his fingers and put more oil onto his pulsing shaft. He shifted closer and pressed his tip against the shaft, Desmond moaned and became limp as his muscles became weak.

"Stay relaxed." Then slowly Connor pushed inside.

Desmond gave a small whimpering gasp, it hurt but not much as the oil made Connor feel like soft silk running across his sensitive walls, the pain was from his arse widening more then it ever had before.

Both Ezio and Connor gave him assuring sounds while Altair continued to thrust into the Italian, his nose tucked into Ezio's shoulder while his eyes watched Connor's hips grinding against Desmond's pink arse.

"There, I am all the way in. Going to pull out again and repeat."

"Ah huh…" Desmond moaned, "Please…"

As he said he would Connor pulled outwards to his tip then thrust back in again, a little harder then before, "How was that?"

"More…" Desmond's voice was deep and grumbly, the sound hit the other three right in the balls making them gulp in deep breaths. It was Connor who took it worse then the others.

Without meaning to his hips jerked out and in hard, ramming Desmond into Ezio. When Connor began to worry, his panic was wiped away when Desmond didn't cry in pain, instead he howled in pleasure.

Feeling confident that Desmond could handle it now, Connor began to thrust a bit harder and faster. Each time Desmond moaned, his fingers tightened into the sheet's either side of Altair and Ezio's legs, his breath fanned warmly across the Italian's skin.

"Mmm!" Moaned Ezio as he grabbed the back of Desmond's head, positioned it, and somehow got the man's mouth back around his shaft. It was almost hurting from the lack of attention.

Desmond sucked him willingly while he quivered all over. The feeling of someone finally inside him and the taste of a man made everything spin, it was unbelievable and better then his fantasies. Three men at the same time, on his first time.

"Ha… Desmond, you feel… so good." Connor groaned as he held tightly at Desmond's hips, thrusting desperately. The two other men moaned as Altair came.

Taking deep breaths Altair wrapped his arms around Ezio's stomach and closed his eyes, as Connor thrust into Desmond, Ezio was jerked against him. It made the Italian's warm walls grind against his shaft and balls.

Inside Ezio he swelled up, growing hard again making Ezio with a airless laugh, "Oh Altair, fill me again."

"I was planning to." Said Altair with a pant, his voice was slightly annoyed making Ezio laugh again before falling into a loud hum as he came.

Startled at the saltiness that filled his mouth, Desmond choked and pulled back, white cum dripped down his face. His eyes were almost sparkly as he swallowed what he still had in his mouth then licked his lips.

Seeing his face made Ezio tear his head upwards, Altair gave a deep groan as the Italian bent down to kiss Desmond's lips.

"Mmph!" Desmond's eyes widened as a tongue pressed into his mouth before they slipped shut, he kissed back meekly.

Hand's tightened in his hips as Connor tensed up before relaxing, warmth filled Desmond and dripped down his thighs, for a moment he feared he was bleeding before Connor pulled out.

Then he realized as a wet sound filled the room that Connor had come inside him. As if not believing it Desmond reached back and pressed two fingers inside, Connor watched with hooded eyes while licking his lips.

Both Desmond and Connor backed away, melting to the bed while Altair fucked Ezio until he filled Ezio with his cum again. When that was done the three sent Desmond's weeping shaft smirks.

"Hey Connor, you going to do something about that?" Asked Ezio, eagerly hoping he could do something with it.

"Yes." Connor pressed Desmond onto his back, the man stared up with wide eyes as the part Mohawk saddled his hips, and Desmond's mouth fell open in a silent holler when his hardness smoothly filled Connor's body.

Taking a breath Connor straightened his back and firmly placed his hands on Desmond's chest before he began to roll and bounce. Not knowing what to do with his hands, Desmond simply clenched hard to the sheets and watched with eyes that drooped close to being shut.

Ezio and Altair watched, their lust hazy eyes following Connor's shaft as it slapped against Desmond's toned stomach, it was a beautiful, mouthwatering sight.

"A-Ah! C-Connor, I'm…" Unable to finish as he came, Desmond squeezed his eyes shut and bit hard into his lip, causing it to bleed again. Panting Connor bent and licked away the red drops before kissing Desmond.

Reluctantly Connor pulled off Desmond's limp shaft and fell to the bed beside him, all four men panted and gulped in breaths before laughing.

"How was that, Desmond?" Asked Connor with a half smirk.

"That was… amazing. Better then I imagined it would be…" Staring wide-eyed at the roof as his eyes cleared, Desmond felt disbelieving. It was better then he hoped for.

"Well, I wouldn't mind learning what your imaginations did." Ezio hummed and licked his lips, "If it involved whips… mmm."

No way… Desmond had not thought about whips but thanks to Ezio's suggestion images raced through his mind making his cheeks turn red, Ezio and Connor laughed while Altair observed with a smirk.

'Wait … does that mean they wanted a repeat?'


	10. What Happened?

It was difficult not to blush as he sat in his classes, Desmond could feel the other men eyeing his back hungrily. It had been a few days since the four of them senselessly had sex in Connor's room.

It wasn't that Desmond didn't want to repeat it, just… it was difficult to get alone time with even one of them and Desmond wanted to try one on one. With Connor. But it was nearly impossible because Haytham was given a week off, a demand from his colleagues to get rest.

Connor did his best to keep his hands away even when they wrestled alone in the range, but the young man was growing impatient fast, being so close to Desmond just… Patience was not his strong suit.

Watching their interactions during school, Ezio and Altair had almost sly smirks at lunchtime making Desmond flush. Was he really that easy to read? Or it could be the looks Connor was giving him behind his back, where he couldn't see.

"Not having fun at home?" Sniggered Ezio into Desmond's ear, "Connor has a look that could curdle milk."

"What? Really?" Desmond risked a peek at Connor, sure enough the man had a annoyed look making Desmond gulp.

A thought crossed Ezio's mind as Connor and Altair stood with their backs to them. Altair smoked a cigarette while observing the hoard of women who pressed against the windows.

"Hey Desmond, quick take a look at this!" Ezio kept his voice low while filling it with excitement, spinning around Desmond's eyes widened as lips fell onto his and gave a loud kissing sound causing Altair and Connor to look quickly, almost giving them whiplash.

Seeing Ezio kissed Desmond loudly with his tongue, the cigarette fell from Altair's mouth and he gaped and Connor looked murderously jealous. In the background Malik covered Kadar's eyes and yelled in annoyance.

With a pop Ezio pulled back and wrapped his arms around Desmond's neck, he sent Connor an evil smile. "One point to me." He sang.

That snapped Connor awake, his face turned hard and he charged. With a yelping laugh Ezio ran away with the raging man at his tail. Standing tensely, Desmond blushed and blubbered as he felt glares on his person.

Altair came up beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, causing Malik's eyes to widen in surprise. It was rare for Altair to physically touch anyone.

"Maybe as the boy's play, me and you can go behind that building there." Speaking loudly so Connor and Ezio could hear, Altair smirked when they spun around to give him looks.

Then he was running from Connor too with the most evil look on his face, he hoped this would lead to a fight when the man caught up to him.

Once more alone, Desmond quickly gathered his bag and rush away. The glares were more powerful thanks to Altair's action. He hid in the empty music room and went into the soundproof room with a guitar.

He put on the headphones and sat comfortably on the couch. Starting off with a strum before playing a couple of songs, Desmond didn't hear nor notice when Maria stepped inside.

"Desmond."

Desmond looked up with surprise before giving a light frown, "Oh hey Maria. Something wrong, you're crying?"

"I-I can't stand it anymore…"

"What? Is it Altair?" Desmond put the guitar down when Maria covered her face and sobbed, she nodded.

"He wont speak to me, he hates me! I love him b-but…" Knowing Altair was gay Desmond reached out to give her an assuring touch, Maria lifted her head and sent him a look of hatred. "Yet YOU a stupid shit has him talking to you, protecting you, and also TOUCHING you by his own accord! Filth!"

Desmond looked dumb smacked as Maria raged and tore at her clothes, "Wait what are you doing? Please calm down…" He broke off when Maria began to scream like a banshee and run out of the music room.

"Help! Someone help me!"

Voices joined hers as Desmond rushed to the door, a group of women surrounded the crying one. When they saw Desmond come out of the room Maria fled they gave angry looks, "Filthy bastard! Go die!" They cried.

Around the corner Altair, Ezio, Connor, and the brothers ran, eyes wild with confusion. "What's going on here?" Demanded Al Mualim as he rushed down the hall after hearing the screaming in his office.

"I-I don't know! Not knowing what the hell happened Desmond held his head and looked around like a frightened animal.

Maria rushed to the old man sobbing loudly, "He attacked me. Please help!"

Seeing her torn clothes Al Mualim looked at Desmond with hard eyes, "In my office now! Girls take her to the sickbay and get her something to wear."

Swallowing Desmond followed the Headmaster, all the way women sent him glares. They heard everything and looked at Desmond like he was a monster, a filthy animal.

Inside the office Desmond fell into the seat and clenched his head, Al Mualim sat in his desk and spoke calmly, "Take a few breaths then tell me everything."

Breathe in, out, in, "Ezio and Altair were… annoying me… so I went to the music room to play the guitar and calm down. Maria came in crying, saying Altair hated and wont speak to her. She then started yelling at me about… er… Altair talking to me, protecting me… something about him touching me on his own… accord?"

Al Mualim blinked, he didn't think his ward would touch anyone besides in fighting. "What happened after that?"

"She tore at her clothes and screamed, then ran out of the room… the rest you saw. Sir, I have no idea what just happened." Desmond's voice trembled and he struggled to breathe, "Why would she do that to me?"

"Do you know Maria?"

"We… spoke a couple of times. At school and once at my work, she was there with some friends."

"What did you speak about?" Al Mualim noticed Desmond hesitated.

"There… is a site for this school… a chat one. Maria said she saw someone posting something about causing me problems when the others went to my family ranch… I guess that's where my father comes into the picture…"  
"And for the second time, it was mostly what she wanted to drink… she told me she was Altair's childhood friend but for some reason he hated her… then she questioned me about my tattoos."

"Ah, I heard about this site when I was a young lad attending the school. A few friends said I was something called an Idol…"

"Y-Yes, that's what the others are called… Altair, Connor, Ezio, and Malik." Al Mualim's eyes flickered with humor.

"What about you? You seem Idol material…"

"No… they all hate me. They posted fake stories about me and Connor, bullied me, and treated me like a low class citizen. There is nothing Idol like about me, and I would like to NOT be one." Snapped Desmond before he sighed as his shivers subsided, he forced himself to relax in the seat.

"Old man, you in there with Desmond?" That was Altair's voice, Al Mualim called him inside. Altair was followed the Ezio and Connor.

"Altair, can I ask about a girl named Maria?" Sure enough hate and anger flashed through the young mans eyes.

"Was it her that was saying Desmond attacked her? If so then she is lying."

"What makes you say that? Why do you hate her so much?"

Altair hesitated before sending Desmond a look, seeing the mans appearance he said, "Maria has a… addiction to me. When we were in high school she began to stalk me, call me at odd hours in the night proclaiming love, she cut my name into her stomach."  
"That isn't what made me hate her completely. During a party she… slipped something into my drink…"

Everyone tensed up, Connor and Ezio looked at each other and quickly left the room to make sure no one was listening in. Desmond's eyes went wide, he wanted to leave too, he didn't want to hear this.

"… This is why you quit high school…" Al Mualim's eyes were wide with realization, he thought Altair was just being a rebellious teenager but… it was deeper then that.

"Yes… after she did… that to me I made sure she knew how much I despised her." Altair's face went hard as he admitted his well-kept secret that even Malik didn't know.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I have known Maria for years, if he felt threatened she would cry, making herself look like the victim. Who would believe that a girl drugged me?" And he wasn't about to admit it to anyone either.

"I am… so sorry Altair…" Al Mualim bowed his head and sighed, "If that is true it will be hard to prove Mr…. Desmond's innocence."

Both young men looked downtrodden, what was going to happen now? Was Desmond's struggle to get into this University and stay in vain?

"Desmond, go home. Have Connor with you, I will try to explain things to the police when they arrive… Altair I know this was hard but could you be a witness to Maria's personality?"

Altair tensed before giving a stiff, "Fine."

Reluctantly Desmond stood and left, the two waiting for him gave him questioning looks. "I am being sent home, Al Mualim want's Connor to keep watch on me."

"Ok… and Altair?"

"Staying behind to try and persuade the police that Maria isn't what she seems to be." Whispered Desmond so the observers couldn't hear, Connor nodded and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You will be fine, come on. I will drive you back… Ezio can you get Desmond's bike somewhere safe?"

"Sure, I will give my parents a call to help me get my car back too. I'll take it to our place." Ezio pulled out his phone and called his dad while Connor led Desmond to the car park, glares and angry whispers followed.

Inside the old car the two didn't speak, Desmond's shivers began to start up again and his eyes began to turn red. When they reach the Kenway household silent tears fell from his eyes.

Feeling a pain in his chest, Connor leaned over and kissed an eye, "Don't worry…"

With a tight throat Desmond nodded before getting out of the car, Connor unlocked the front door and they both rushed into the kitchen. Hovering over a newspaper, Haytham looked up.

"What happened?" He stood to lay a comforting hand on Desmond's shoulder when he sat at the dinner table, rushing about Connor made up a drink for his friend's throat.

"I don't…" Desmond broke off with a squeak when his throat hurt, he gave a weak thank you when the drink was served in front of him.

"A girl who… has a psychotic crush on Altair attacked herself and blamed it on Desmond." Explained Connor in a calm voice as he rubbed Desmond's back, "The police are going to investigate but…"

"No proof to Desmond's innocence." Said Haytham in understanding, he knew how politics and investigations went.

The judge always believed the crying girls.

 

* * *

 

It felt like angel's coming to his aid when Lucy, Rebecca and Shaun entered the front door. Although Shaun felt more like a demon in disguise.

"Desmond!" Rebecca flew into his arms and held him tight, "Ezio called me to say what happened! Are you alright?"

"Better… now that you guys are here…" Desmond hugged Rebecca back and breathed in her scent, her perfume was like a relaxant that he needed desperately in this stressful time.

"Oh Desmond… I gave the police investigating your criminal record. Hopefully seeing that it is short with nothing like this on it they will begin being suspicious of that woman's lies."

"Thank you, Lucy." Desmond pulled her into the hug and smiled as Shaun looked to Haytham with amazement.

"Mr… Kenway. It is a honor…"

"The same for me." Haytham smiled and shook Shaun's hand. In the kitchen Connor and Altair waited, they had been going over evidence of their own that might help. But it was difficult to get anything from Altair's hateful past.

Rebecca joined them and whispered something to Altair making him write something down for her. She tucked the paper in her pocket and nodded, the two men looked at her with hope, making Desmond wonder what she said.

For an hour they all sat conversing, not once talking about the Desmond and Maria case. Though Lucy looked like she had a few words about it, when it came to law she always had something to say, typically not nice.

After some awkward silence Shaun, Lucy and Rebecca stood, "We should get going. See you soon Desmond… and you too Ezio. I have some images for you." Said the dark haired woman with a smirk in Shaun's direction.

"What?" Asked Shaun in confusion, "What KIND of pictures?"

"Oh you know… you…" Rebecca cackled evilly while Shaun looked horrified.

"Rebecca!" They left and Altair followed soon after once finishing his can of coke. As Altair left, Ezio sighed and shook his head at some thought he had.

Ezio stood up to leave and looked at Desmond, "Sorry about the other day… If I hadn't started it you wouldn't have run off into her trap."

"Its fine…" Desmond gave an assuring smile, looking thankful that he didn't blame him, Ezio left leaving Desmond with the two Kenway's, who both had similar serious looks.

"I think I might go sleep now, good night boys."

"Night." Connor and Desmond chimed, they waited for Haytham's footsteps to disappear before they grew closer, Connor held Desmond's chin and tilted his head so he could kiss the shorter man.

"C-Connor… your dad…"

Connor's eyes flashed in annoyance and impatience before he dragged Desmond into the garage, he put a chair under the handle and pulled down the garage door lock rope, then pulled Desmond over to his car. "Get in."

Not knowing what was going to happen Desmond got into the back seat, then moaned when Connor sat in his lap and closed the door behind them. With impatient hand's Connor pulled away their clothes and kissed the other man's revealed chest.

Putting his feet on the floor and keeping his balance by putting his knees against the seat, Connor pumped his shaft and mouthed all over Desmond's body before kissing him. They tongues desperately touched before the parted with gasps.

"C-Connor… please I need you inside…"

The man groaned in agreement, Connor held Desmond's thighs and lifted him upwards against the seat, moaning when feet pressed against his arse and pulled him closer. Together they gasped and groaned as Connor slid slowly inside.

It hurt without oil, but Desmond ignored it as his body stretched to accumulate the familiar shaft, he moaned and wrapped his arms around Connor's neck. He nodded and the other man began to thrust.

"Mmm! C-Connor…" Desmond pulled Connor close into a kiss, he wanted to feel the man against him, for it was comforting.

The old car's leather seats squeaked as Connor slammed into Desmond as their built up lust was finally released, their heads tilted this way and that as they made out for as long as they could.

With muffled howls and cries, they went at it like wild animals until after midnight. Desmond felt lightheaded, their mouths red and swollen from their endless kissing.

When they could go on no more after their releases, Connor sat up in Desmond's lap and simply leaned against him while catching his breath. Enjoying just the touch, Desmond tucked his head into Connor's neck and closed his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep." Connor chuckled as he leaned away making Desmond's weak head bobble a bit. Grudgingly they pulled apart and dressed, and then gave each other a light kiss before rushing inside and taking showers.

Yawning Desmond was able to pull up his pants before falling to the bed and shivered. Having sex with Connor made him forget about tomorrow, it was court day. The police, lawyers, and judge wanted to go over the current evidence and make a decision for when the next court day would be.

Unless there was strong evidence shown on either Desmond or Maria that would stop this whole case. If that happened, Desmond could end up in jail for something he didn't do… or Maria, maybe she would get charged for drug use and rape for Altair…

Or a restraining order like the one Desmond's father was now under? What would happen to her? This all seemed unfair…


	11. I'm Innocent!

Desmond sat in the court seat, across the room Maria sat with head bowed, whimpering as if she was the victim just as Altair knew she would. The way the judge looked at him made it feel like the old man already wanted to throw him in a cell.

It was unfair.

"Mr. Miles' defendant, please step forward." Lucy stood up and took to the center of the room, she made her claim on Desmond's personality, Maria's, and his innocence. Broken off occasionally by loud 'objections.'

"Miss. Stillman, do you have any physical proof of Miss. Thorpe's mental problems?" Asked the judge in a bored tone, he probably thought Lucy's words as a waste of time.

"Yes your honor, Miss. Crane has footage found on old security cameras. You might like to see them."

At Lucy's words Rebecca handed her laptop up to the judge, he sorted through the images and footages. A frown fell upon his face and he looked at Maria with a different view.

"This was from years ago, has the victim in this footage stepped forward?"

"Yes." Said Altair behind Desmond making eyes fall on him, "I can name a few things that she has done before that if you like."

"Don't worry about that, I have a list of your claims here." Said Rebecca, she handed those papers up too and the judge read them, his eyes flashed at something on the paper before he glanced to Desmond. Thankfully he didn't say anything that would reveal what happened to Altair.

"I see… this is not enough though to show that Miss. Thorpe would tear her own clothes. Do you have anything else more recent?"

Dread filled Desmond and the others, but Lucy smiled. "Yes I do, the evidence should be here soon…" As she spoke the doors opened and everyone turned around. Desmond's eyes widened as his father stomped down the isles.

"Mr. Miles, have you got the papers?"

"Yes Miss. Stillman." Snapped William, he dumped the papers in front of the judge making the man frown deeper. "Here are photos and the bitches fathers signature stating that a mistreated horse belonged to her."

Claire… the new horse… the one Clay said was being mistreated by some rich guys kid? Was the world really this small?

The weak, sniveling look on Maria's face changed to wide-eyed horror as the judge looked at the cuts and bruises she did to her old horse. Her lies were quickly unraveling as her friends, who had called Desmond filth and to die, were looking at her with anger instead.

"We also have something else. Miss. Thorpe's dad allowed me to go through her computer and I found some emails." That made Desmond feel hope while Maria look like she was going to spit out venom at Rebecca like a cobra, before sending a betrayed look to her guilty looking father.

Rebecca laid out the printed papers, "Maria Thorpe. Also known as QueenEagle152, had said she was going to cause Desmond trouble. Now lets try this…" Rebecca pulled out her phone making Maria tense up.

After Rebecca tapped on a contact number a familiar sound came from Maria and Rebecca came to her and pulled Desmond's black mobile from her front pocket then returned to the judge to hand it over.

"Here is Desmond's phone, which Miss. Thorpe used to phone Mr. Miles. As you can see clearly, he is the last contact."

"I see that Miss. Crane…" Said the judge while sending Desmond an apologetic look, he had judged the young man poorly in the start of the court meeting. "Miss. Thorpe's defendant, have you anything to counteract these claims?"

"I… don't have anything sir." The Lawyer looked to the ground and sighed, he had no idea Maria was so cruel. She had him wrapped around her finger the second she began to cry.

"No, Desmond attacked me. You saw that right?" Maria spun to her friends only to receive glares.

"We saw nothing, only you running out crying!" Snapped one girl, "We believed you but you were the lying one!"

Tear's fell down Maria's face like rivers but no one believed her as her eyes burned with pure rage, the hammer and the judge saying Desmond was innocent was not heard by her. Mario looked to Altair who was looking to Desmond with a small smirk.

Jealousy burned through her veins like molten lava, and as Desmond stood and went to leave the court behind the others she dived.

Desmond's eyes widened when pain spread through his back, everything slowed down and went foggy as people screamed. Behind him police pulled Maria away, leaving the small shiv buried in his back.

"Desmond!" Cried Connor as he and the others surrounded him, Altair examined the wound before rounding on Maria.

"You are a deranged bitch. I despise you, and if Desmond dies I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Not unless I get to her first." Growled Connor.

"Leave her to me. No bitch will kill my son, I want to be the one to do it." Lucy rushed over and grabbed William, stopping him from punching the laughing Maria. She dragged him away while Maria was pressed to the ground by a policeman and handcuffed.

An ambulance came, by then Desmond was only standing because Connor was holding him up, and whispered encouragement into his ear. "You will be fine."

Then everything blacked out, the last thing he heard was, "How did she get a weapon? We checked her at the doors!"

 

* * *

 

Slowly he opened his eyes, blurry faces looked down at him. "Desmond?" The voice echoed as if it was deep in a cave, before he focused.

"Be…cca?" Rebecca smiled as Shaun held a glass of water to his lips.

"Welcome back, how do you feel?"

"Like shit… what?" Desmond looked around, the drugs in his system made his mind sluggish and have temporary memory loss.

"Maria stabbed you in the back when her plans failed, you are in the hospital… she pushed the shiv in deeply."

"I remember…" Desmond frowned as the events slowly came back to him, lagging like a bugged out game. "They said something… how did she get the shiv?"

"Someone gave it to her inside the court. The security went over their cameras with Connor to see if there were familiar faces near her and well… they found one…" Answered Lucy in a gently voice as she sat beside Desmond, holding his hand.

"Who?"

"Take a guess." Everyone sent Shaun a glare while also giving small smirks, "If I say that I have been offered the position of History teacher at your University, does that help?"

"Vidic? Vidic the history teacher did it… wait your…?" Desmond blinked wide-eyed at Shaun before smiling, "You would make a better one then him."

"I agree, if his students didn't know anything about Emperor Augustus…" Shaun looked like Vidic had broken an ancient Historian law.

"Rebecca also dug up something interesting about Abstergo." Said Ezio with a grin, "Seems the unknown creator of the site was Vidic himself."

"What…? A man created a site for women…?"

"He was bullied at school by some guys, he created the site to create rumors and make them look bad, all the while he created something called Idol's and proclaimed himself as one." Rebecca gave a proud smile to herself, "Vidic is facing jail time… he had caused a couple of his victims to commit suicide."

Feeling sleepy at this information Desmond lay back in the pillows and gave a deep sigh. Did this mean he could finally relax?

"How about you guys go get something to eat. I will stay with Desmond." Lucy smiled to those in the room, with relief they left. They hadn't eaten all night.

"Thank you Lucy… for defending me."

"That is fine Desmond. I wanted to ask something," Lucy paused before saying something that made Desmond clench his teeth "are you dating Connor?"

"N-No, why would you…?"

"Desmond we are not blind. Rebecca and me knew about you when we saw you give sparkly eyes to Mr. Cross at school. Shaun still is blind to it… idiot."

"I didn't… why didn't you say anything?" Desmond felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

"We knew you were self conscious about it and afraid your father would find out…" Lucy looked away and swallowed, "Connor was panicking when you were stabbed. Would not let you go… I think your dad realized."

Fear ran through Desmond, "How… did he react?"

"He hasn't said a word since you were hospitalized, his face hasn't changed either… you know… he stayed by your bedside until police asked him to leave. He is in the lobby."

"I… don't want to but I should speak to him…" Lucy nodded and left Desmond alone to go get William. When they both entered, Desmond tensed up and looked at his shaking hands.

Surprisingly William said nothing as he sat down where Lucy had, the young woman nodded before going out the door, she waited and listened if anything went wrong.

"D-Dad… I…"

"How is your back?" William spoke in a cold voice.

"It doesn't hurt… probably the pain killers b-but…"

"Good. The doctor's say you will be fine, it will leave a scar but wont stop you from riding a horse… are you really not coming back?"

This was a touch subject, but Desmond couldn't just say yes to make William stay calm, "No… I…"

"You have gone though so much to stay…" William nodded, his face looked guilty, "If… if it is so important then I have to right to try and drag you back…"

Unable to speak, Desmond pulled his dad into a hug, the first hug he could remember. The older man went tense before he unsurely hugged back. They stayed like that for a moment.

"Thanks dad…" Awkwardly they pulled away and William cleared his throat nervously.

"So… about you and that native boy…?"

Desmond blushed and looked away, fear returning. "I-I-I don't know w-what you're…"

"He glared at me when I tried to help you," Humor was in William's voice making Desmond's head lash around to stare wide-eyed, "So did those other two men. But it was the native who seemed a little overprotective…"

"I…" Desmond looked down again at his hands.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, William continued. "When… when did you know you were… um…"

"High school… I had a crush on a teacher and well…" Desmond blushed, saying that to his father was mortifying. Sighing William stood and gave a sad look.

"It is your life…" William rubbed his face, "Shit… I used to say I would never be like my father yet this whole time I have been turning into him!"

"Like granddad?" Never hearing much about his grandfather, Desmond looked up at William with wide eyes. If he was 'turning into' him, how bad was the old man like?

"Bastard, wanted me to be everything like him from the way I dressed to what I did…" William gave a fond smile, "I bough the ranch to spite him. I guess you got that from me…"

A smile spread across Desmond's face, he didn't think his father would do something like that.

"I spoke to Lucy about help for my temper… she said she would have a alcohol ban placed on me and have me put into a 'circle' whatever the hell that is, sounds childish."

"It will help…" Desmond nodded, "What about the ranch?"

"Clay seems to love it, I left it to him and your mother and he looked after it well. Maybe I should give him the ownership…"

"He would love that." Desmond smiled again, after giving him an awkward pat on the hand William left, saying he needed to get back and apologize to the old girl.

Connor came in, "I sent Lucy to get lunch. How was your talk?"

"Better then I could have hoped for…" Still smiling Desmond looked up at Connor. Unable to resist his happy look the other man bent and kissed him deeply.

"So stupid how did… by the holy…!" Shaun froze as Desmond looked with wide eyes at him while Connor glared at the disruption, "You… you're…?"

Behind him Ezio and Altair appeared, they grabbed Shaun by the arms and dragged him outside. "Leave some Desmond for us!" Said the Italian with a wiggle of his brows.

Alone Desmond and Connor looked at each other before laughing, in relief and humor as the cruel event was over.

Now all they had to do was face school.


	12. Sorry

Walking through the school halls towards the lunch table after finally being discharged, Desmond looked around with wide eyes as a group of women came over to him.

"Desmond we… wanted to apologize. We all believed Maria's lies and treated you so badly. Here, some of us got you gifts." The woman speaking handed over a bag full of gifts, "We are so sorry…"

"It's fine." Desmond gave a small smile while awkwardly accepting the gifts, "Maria was believable… even I thought she was a friend before all this happened."

The women grinned in relief and began to file towards their own lunch hubs, the one who spoke turned back. "Oh by the way Desmond… you should take a look at Abstergo's homepage. There is something there that you will find interesting."

"Oh… thanks?" Desmond rushed off, being stopped to receive more sorry gifts and smiles before he finally arrived at the table where everyone waited.

"Welcome back Desmond! What is all this? Is it Valentine's day?" Ezio peeked into a bag and pulled out boxes of chocolate.

"No, the women all gave things to me. Apologizing for believing Maria and mistreating me… one said something about Abstergo?"

The men, including Kadar, grinned. Connor pulled out his laptop and went to the site before handing it over to Desmond.

In bold it said, 'Desmond has been voted a new Idol.'

"Uh, ok?" Desmond blushed as he kept reading, the page said something interesting, "Wait… is this true? You guys actually…?"

"Admitted our sexualities? Yeah." Ezio smirked, "Not that it was a surprise for me but Altair and Connor really made a stir. You should see the overload of stories written about them… and you Amore."

"M-Me?" Desmond blinked as the three men smirked while Malik covered Kadar's ears and frowned.

"Last I looked you had seven stories with Connor, four with me, and three with Altair. One with Kadar and Malik, and about ten with all four of us."

Red covered Desmond's entire face and he struggled to speak, his word's jumbling together in a blubbering sound making Ezio and Connor laugh, Altair snorted and took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Almost all of them are tasty…" Ezio wrapped his arms around Desmond and whispered, "Wouldn't mind using the whips one as study."

"Whips…?" Desmond squeaked.

"Yeah, where you are in bondage while me, Connor and Altair have our fun with you."

The very thought made Desmond's mind to explode, face become a tomato, and become speechless.

The men in question chuckled, liking Ezio's suggestion very much. While Malik shook his head and pretended he didn't hear that.

 

* * *

 

Panting filled the Kenway range three of the four men stood in the center, Desmond's hands were tied behind his back while kneeling on the ground twitching as the vibrating dildo, which had been a gift from one of the women, in his arse sent jolts of pleasure through him.

In front of him Altair grunted as Desmond sucked his shaft and Ezio fucked him from behind. Connor was then behind Ezio, slamming into him while running his hands up and down Ezio's torso.

"Hmph!" Desmond gasped, the dildo changed its vibrations to strong; steady pulses again that went right to his balls and shaft, the pleasure made his eyes tear up.

Nails ran down his scalp making Desmond moan and suck at Altair with more desperation, making the man give a deep groan and pant. "Mmmm, Amore you're tightening up around me… most wonderfully…"

Altair replied with a curt grunt as he came, Desmond swallowed and licked at his balls, panting as the dildo became too much to handle. "I can't…" He whimpered making the three others give growling sounds.

"Shit Desmond, that was…" Ezio came and Connor followed as his walls tightened.

"S-Sorry…" Moaning out his apology, Desmond fell head first to the ground, his arse sticking upwards as he quivered all over, the sight almost made the others harden.

"Damn it is impossible to resist you, Amore!" Ezio went behind him and pulled out the dildo making Desmond cry out and gasp into the hard yoga mat he was on, he lifted Desmond so Altair could get underneath.

The two stroked themselves with oil to get themselves hard while Connor pumped oil slick fingers into Desmond's arse, preparing it for what the two were going to do.

"If you want use to stop and go one at a time, tell us." Desmond swallowed at Connor's words and looked at him with sparkly, lust filled eyes. It made Connor moan and tense.

He gripped both Altair's and Ezio's shafts just under the bulb and pressed the tightly together making the two men hiss and groan. Then Connor pressed both tips to Desmond's dripping entrance, he leaned down to kiss the back of the man's neck.

Slowly the two pressed inside making Desmond whimper, he spread his legs and clenched hard at Altair's biceps. He panted as the two shafts finally buried into him completely and felt amazed that his body could take them.

"Good, does it hurt?"

"J-Just a little… but please… I can't wait any more."

With moaning sighs Altair and Ezio began to thrust, one went out then back in then the other did the same. They got into a comfortable rhythm that had Desmond moaning against Altair's throat.

As they went at it, Connor kissed across Desmond's spine and moaned as Ezio gripped his shaft and pumped it slowly. "Damn it Ezio…"

The man in question gave a cheeky smirk before tugging softly at the firm muscle in his hand making Connor stand. Placing his legs either side of Desmond, the man held the base of his shaft and moaned as Ezio stroked the bulb while licking the slit like an ice cream.

When Ezio took it all the way to the base in his warm mouth, Connor growled out a guttural groan and thrust inside, taking the mouth at the speed the two men took Desmond.

"Ah!" Cried Desmond as his arms trembled, Altair had jerked his hips just as Ezio entered making a strange feeling to run down to his toes like electricity. Altair repeated it whenever Ezio thrust making Desmond rush quickly to his release.

With a chuckle, Altair reached between them, running his fingers through the sticky substance that pooled on his stomach before running up and down the shaft pressed between their bodies.

At the touch on his sensitive member, Desmond gasped and gripped Altair's temples. He kissed the man hard making Altair grumble deeply in his chest before kissing back.

Above them Connor hissed as he came and stepped away as Ezio finished guzzling his release and sat on a chair to take a breather, if didn't take long for Ezio and Altair to come.

When they pulled out of him, Desmond could feel every ridge and vein as their manhood's slid across his pulsing walls, it made him groan and collapse. Altair grunted in surprise before wrapped his arms around Desmond's lower back.

Ezio sat beside Connor and three his head back in a loud, dramatic sigh, as if he had just finished a huge marathon. "That was damn good!"

"Mmm…" Moaned Desmond in agreement as Altair rolled him to his back, the man hovered over him while stoking his sides leaving a trail of goose bumps. With hooded eyes Ezio and Connor watched.

Every so slowly Altair stood and sat with them to stare at Desmond's shivering body, enjoying the sight as Desmond eyed them with hazy eyes, his mouth agape as he panted.

"What a beautiful sight, Amore. Makes me want to have another round."

"What's stopping you?" Said Desmond weakly, his words made Ezio's eyes flash and he stood up with a smirk.

A few minutes later, Desmond's loud cry echoed through the range.

 

* * *

 

Sitting in the kitchen after their eventful afternoon, Connor and Desmond ate the chocolate gifts while going over their work. Desmond shifted again and again, his arse still felt sensitive after showering. Each time he moved Connor gave a smirk.

"Shaun is a good teacher, Al Mualim did a good job to scout him out." Muttered Connor as he read through his History notes, for someone about the same age as them Shaun had knowledge that overshadowed Vidic, who studies history for over forty years.

"Don't let him hear that." Desmond laughed, "His head is big enough as it is."

Connor joined him in laughing before going silent, the garage door was opening followed with the sound of Haytham's car revving up. They sent each other startled looks. Haytham was home early.

If he had arrived twenty minutes before now he would have heard Desmond and Connor going at it in the shower. Their hearts raced, too close for comfort… they had to be more careful.

"Evening boys." He said as he entered, removing his long coat and hanging it on the coat rack next to the garage door.

"Hey dad." Said Connor before holding out a box, "Here… if I recall these are your favorite."

Haytham's eyes lit up and he took the chocolates, "This is exactly what I want right now. Thank you." His eyes fell on the opened bags filled with more chocolates and other gifts, "What is all this for?"

"Desmond, the women at school wanted to apologize for treating him badly and for believing Maria." Mumbled Connor around a chocolate, he had it tucked in a cheek making him look like a hamster.

"I am glad that is all over, welcome back Desmond. How is your back?"

"Good, the stitches didn't need to stay in long and I feel no discomfort. Thank you." Desmond smiled at Haytham, the man had been there the whole time helping him and the others. And like Connor, giving him assurance everything would be fine.

Grunted and looking a bit bashful, Haytham nodded his head and dismissed himself, "See you both in the morning."

"Ok, night." They said together before returning to their work.

Connor peeked over at Desmond, "Tomorrow…"

Smiling with a blush Desmond nodded and looked distractedly at his work.

It was the weekend.


	13. The Future is Bright

"Hey Bro! How's work?" Said Clay over the phone, "For me it is amazing. You dad just signed the Farm off to me and moved into the town with your mother."

On the phone Desmond smiled and leaned back in his seat, through the walls of his office he could hear the music of his nightclub, Kadar was the DJ and was playing a new mix they both co-created together.

"My club was rated one of the best places to tour to." He said proudly, all his hard work had paid off. Desmond was now the boss of the Bad Whether nightclub where he used to work, he had done everything he could to make it the safest club to go to.

Rebecca had supplied cameras in and out of the club so a repeat of Altair's horrible past could not happen to someone else; Lucy personally trained the security guards and wrote the entrance rules.

It was all-great, Desmond had his dream job, he was in a good relationship with his parents… and a very delicious relationship. Relationships…

"That's all good. I will visit soon, see you later Bro."

"Bye." Desmond smiled as he hanged up and relaxed in his seat, there was a knock that made him sit up. "Come in."

Who entered made a large grin spread across his face, Desmond stood and kissed Connor deeply. They made out for a while before parting, both wearing small, loving smiles.

"What brings the boss of a leading archery training and manufacturing business to this little club?"

Connor said nothing as he kissed Desmond's neck, that was enough for the man to know what he wanted. They had been together for almost ten years, both in their thirties now.

With a sigh Desmond leaned back on his desk and watched with hooded eyes as Connor unzipped their pants and stroked their shafts together in his hands. They kissed and only pulled back when the came.

Desmond wrapped his arms around Connor and pulled him close as they caught their breath, "Any news?"

"Ezio and Altair recently returned from London for Ezio's family business there, they want us to go to their home in Hollywood."

"That sounds good." Desmond groaned out as he and Connor gave each other quick kisses along their faces, "Did they say what was for desert."

"You." With his eyes glowing, Connor got to his knee's and took Desmond into his mouth making the man moan deeply and forget everything.

 

* * *

 

"Here is to eleven years together!" Ezio held up his wine glass after clearing the table and they cheered, Altair threw his drink back in one gulp making Ezio gasp. "That is my sisters wine! You should savor it more, taste the beautiful tang and its smooth…"

"Savored, now pour me some more." Altair held out his glass with a glare, muttering to himself Ezio poured the glass to full making Altair had to drink it slower.

Desmond laughed happily as he slowly sipped his drink, enjoying the taste. Claudia really knew how to make a good wine… and whine.

"Now time for desert!" At Ezio's words Altair sent Desmond a smirk, which the Italian and Connor mimicked.

"Oh? What is it?" Asked Desmond in an innocent voice as Ezio went to his fridge to pull out a can of cream, the Italian came over to him with a lick of his lips.

"Who do you think it is Amore? Lets get those clothes off so we can enjoy our much needed desert."

Laughing, Desmond pulled away his suit while Connor and Altair did the same, they threw the unneeded articles of clothes onto the lounge and Ezio pressed Desmond onto the table.

Three eyes stared at his body hungrily as Ezio shook the cream and squirt out a long line from his chin down along his hardening shaft. Ezio stepped back and licked cream from his fingers.

"Altair, dear… dig in."

Altair crawled on top of Desmond and latched his mouth onto the cream at his throat then mouthed down the line, smearing the cream on Desmond's chest, as he didn't care to eat it.

"AH! Altair!" Desmond moaned and arched as Altair swallowed his manhood, sucking it clean. With a playful smirk Ezio squirt more cream on Desmond's nipples.

Without hesitation the two men descended onto Desmond's hard nipples and bit at them, sucking afterwards in a soothing way before repeating. Beneath them Desmond squirmed and wrapped his legs around Altair's neck.

Slowly Connor rose and took Desmond's parted mouth into a deep make out session, while Ezio continued to nip and lick across his chest.

Growing frustrated, Altair stood and tugged Desmond down the table breaking the kiss. Before Desmond could sound complaint the man was deep inside him. "AH!"

Giving an arrogant smirk Altair thrust hard, penetrating deep into Desmond's body making the man jerk across the metal table. With hazy eyes Connor and Ezio looked at where they were joined.

Growling, Connor rounded Altair, tore his head sideways and bit hard into his shoulder making the man grunt and thrust harder. Connor penetrated Altair hard and they both gave almost bestial, dominant growls.

Wanting to join in, Ezio looked at them with puppy eyes. "Get under him." Grumbled Altair while pulled Desmond upwards. Eagerly Ezio sat on the table and slid across the surface so he was sitting on the edge under Desmond.

He moaned as he thrust inside, stretching Desmond oh so beautifully. "Hmm, your body is so sultry, Amore." Ezio moaned and grabbed the cream can, he sprayed more on Desmond's chest.

Without thought Altair's mouth was upon the flesh, lapping up the cream hungrily. Cold hit Desmond's back and Ezio sprayed there too before sucking there.

Not once did Connor release Altair's shoulder as he thrust hard into the man, his eyes burned at Desmond's red face, it was always the same no matter how many times they had sex. It was a real turn on.

Unable to contain himself, Desmond came. His walls clenched like a vice as his nerves pulsed causing Altair and Ezio to groan before shooting their own load into him.

Giving a few final thrusts Connor followed. He removed his teeth from Altair's neck and gave a smirk of victory at the deep gorges in his skin.

"Best… desert ever." Moaned Ezio as he rested his forehead on the back of Desmond's neck, his breath ran across Desmond's spine making him shiver.

"Would come back to this restaurant…" Agreed Connor as he leaned against Altair's back. "I might get the strawberry and chocolate fondue next time though.

They all laughed before parting, Altair and Ezio went to the main bathroom while Connor and Desmond took up the spare one to shower away the stickiness that clung to them.

Connor wrapped his arms around his slightly older lover and kissed his shoulder blades, "This was a good night."

"Always is… though I wouldn't mind sharing a fondue with you… when we are alone."

Images ran through his mind giving Connor a foresight that made him harden. Without warning he jerked his hips, making Desmond gasp and cry out as he was penetrated.

"Oops." Connor smirked.

"S-Shit! Hurry up and move!"

And as Connor did as he was commanded, they both thought to themselves the same thing.

What a delicious relationship.


End file.
